Las Reglas Milenarias de Vivir
by Malena-sama
Summary: Yuri. Mundo Ranma. Las amazonas Nujiezu siempre han tenido dos reglas muy claras: si quien te gana es hombre, tienes que casarte con él; si es mujer, tienes que matarla.
1. Las Reglas Milenarias de Vivir 1

**LAS REGLAS MILENARIAS DE VIVIR**

**Parte 1 **

**.-.-.-.-.**

**Notas Iniciales: Esto podría considerarse un fanfic original, si no fuera porque la China que aquí describo está sacada de la China de Rumiko Takahashi. La idea de una aldea llena de mujeres guerreras que odian a los hombres me estuvo dando vueltas por la cabeza hasta que me decidí a hacer un yuri con ella.**

**Este fic tiene el tiempo suficiente como para que ya me de vergüenza que se lea, pero aún así, tengo buenos recuerdos de él y me apetecía adecentarlo un poco. **

**¡Disfrutad de la versión revisada años después! xD**

**.-.-.-.-.**

Los picos de las montañas se veían cercanos esa mañana. El sol apenas había acabado de salir, y el aire se respiraba frío y limpio. Uno podía adivinar la tremenda altura a la que se encontraba mirando las nubes rosadas por el alba arremolinarse entre las montañas.

Sin embargo, las dos personas que se encontraban subiendo por los truculentos caminos no parecían muy atentas a la hermosa visión que les ofrecía la naturaleza.

- Ya es de día. – una mano apareció de entre las rocas y se agarró con fuerza a una piedra. La cuesta se estaba haciendo muy empinada – Eh guía, ¿Cuánto falta para llegar? Pero... ¿Dónde se ha metido?

- No se impaciente joven señorita. – La gorda cara se le apareció de repente – Para esta noche ya habremos salido de las montañas.

- ¡Llevamos una semana andando! – se quejó ella mientras tomaba impulso para ponerse en pie. Sin embargo la mochila pesaba lo suyo y la hacia encorvarse. – ¿Está seguro que sabe adonde vamos? –dijo mirándolo con cara de circunstancias. No sabía mucho sobre el terreno que atravesaban, pero todo le parecía desesperadamente igual desde hacia unos días. Se preguntó si no estarían andando en círculos.

- Me ofende joven señorita. – el guía levantó su oronda figura vestida con un traje chino verde y siguió caminando tan campante. Él no llevaba mochila y podía permitirse el lujo de caminar a paso ligero mientras fumaba de vez en cuando de su pipa. – Llevo viviendo en la cordillera de Bayan Har desde mi infancia. Mis padres me enseñaron los caminos perdidos de estas montañas, y a su vez, mis abuelos se los enseñaron a mis padres... -y se rodeó de un aura mística y nostálgica.

- Vaya... -la muchacha parecía admirada – No tenía ni idea. Sin embargo… –el aura empezó a resquebrajarse – ¿¿PORQUE TENGO LA IMPRESIÓN DE QUE ANDAMOS EN CÍRCULOS??

- Porque nos hemos perdido. – dijo tranquilamente mientras la chica perdía el aliento.

Llevaban caminando días y días, y pese a su gran paciencia, tenía la odiosa sensación de que le tomaban el pelo. Además, estaban a punto de quedarse sin provisiones y, aunque el guía tenía algún conocimiento de los frutos que se podían comer y los que no en esa desolada región, no hacían más que usar la comida de ella. Por no contar que la que pagaba las posadas era ella. Tampoco le quedaba ya dinero.

Cuando empezaron a bajar y el camino se hizo más descansado, se permitió fijarse en algo que le había llamado la atención desde las alturas. El paisaje era un poco áspero, con algún matorral y pocos bosques, aunque a medida que iban bajando empezó a ver más riachuelos y hierba. Se miró las manos y vio que las tenía manchadas de tierra y heridas de escalar.

Solo cuando, al mediodía, llegaron a un pequeño terraplén pudo darse cuenta de que la extraña forma que veía en la colina era una aldea. Bastante animada por cierto. Se preguntó si no estarían en fechas de alguna feria. De todas formas era un alivio, habían conseguido bajar un poco y el camino, al menos, parecía distinto... Si conseguían una posada barata, podrían descansar un poco del agotador viaje. Se dirigió al camino que hacía subida.

- Joven señorita. – el guía la miraba algo atemorizado detrás de una piedra – N-no creo que debamos ir ahí.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Necesitamos más comida si queremos seguir este viaje. – lo miró extrañada. ¿A qué venía esa mirada de recelo? La aldea no parecía peligrosa, es más se veía muy alegre. – Y no quiero volver a pasar la noche al raso si tenemos oportunidad de una posada.

- ¡No sabe lo que dice! – el guía acercó su oronda cara a la de la chica – ¡Esa que ve ahí es la aldea de las Nujiezu! ¡Es muy peligrosa!

- ¿Nujiezu? ¿Qué es eso?

- Las Nujiezu es un clan de mujeres amazonas que viven en el interior de estas montañas. Son grandes conocedoras de las artes marciales y...odian a los hombres. – lagrimones salían de sus redondos ojos.

- ¿L-los odian? –dijo ella mientras una gota de sudor rodaba por su cabeza – ¿Y por qué?

- Una amazona considera a los hombres como seres inferiores que solo sirven para poner su parte en la procreación. Tal es así que las amazonas solo tienen hijos con hombres que las han ganado en combate para asegurarse que los niños saldrán fuertes. Los hombres que viven esa aldea no tienen ni voz ni voto y están prohibidos los extranjeros.

La muchacha miró con ojos renovados el cúmulo de casas que veía a lo lejos y pensó en lo asombrosas que podían ser las variantes de una cultura. La verdad es que tenía muchísimas ganas de ver esa tal aldea de las Nujiezu.

- Pero... ¿Entonces porque veo tanta gente en la aldea? – Dijo ella haciendo caso omiso de las súplicas de su acompañante – Es imposible que tanta gente viva ahí, además veo muchos hombres.

- Uhm... -el guía tardó en contestar. Receloso, la veía resuelta a entrar. – En esta época del año se hace un torneo de artes marciales entre las amazonas y mujeres guerreras de los alrededores. Solo durante esa época los hombres y extranjeros tienen permitida la entrada.

- ¿Entonces? – Y una sonrisa apareció en su cara. ¡Pronto tendrían una cama y un baño! – No corremos peligro en entrar, ¿verdad? – y agarró la manga del traje del guía para animarlo a subir.

- Usted no lo comprende – dijo él, moviendo sus cortas piernas con hastío. –una amazona es una amazona, por mucho que lo quieran disfrazar.

- Oh, venga vamos – la muchacha empezó a subir con decisión.- Usted también tiene curiosidad, ¿verdad?- Se notaba que la aldea había sido preparada para el evento. Las calles estaban engalanadas y muchas callejuelas que se veían sin uso habían sido limpiadas para permitir una mayor afluencia de personas.

La joven estaba asombrada y entusiasmada al ver la cantidad de gente y los pequeños tenderetes. Vio que el guía miraba receloso de aquí para allá, pero sonrió al comprobar que nadie lo miraba raro y que pronto se calmaría. Notaba que las miradas se posaban más en ella que en él y se preguntó si no era por la pinta que llevaban, pero vio a más excursionistas como ella y se extrañó. Sin embargo lo que más deseaba ver en ese momento era...

- ¡Es increíble! – oyó que decían dos chiquillos – ¡La ha dejado fuera de combate enseguida! ¡Parece mentira que sea la primera vez que participa!

- ¿Es verdad que solo ha cumplido la mayoría de edad, su madre ya la ha inscrito en el torneo?

Prestaba mucha atención a comentarios de ese tipo que se iban haciendo más frecuentes a medida que se acercaba a la parte de más gente... y más silencio.

Llego a una explanada donde se alzaban dos palos altísimos que aguantaban mediante cuerdas un tronco enorme que estaba situado entre ellos. A su alrededor, pero a una distancia prudencial, estaban sentados los espectadores completamente absorbidos por lo que sucedía encima del tronco.

Dos mujeres, hermosamente vestidas estaban en cada punta del tronco. Una era enorme y con una cara de mono que espantaba. Sin embargo se la veía muy fuerte y capaz de aplastar con un solo dedo a la delgada muchacha que se encontraba en la otra punta. Vestía más discretamente, con un vestido chino largo estampado de flores de cerezo y parecía muy segura de si misma, pese a que, a primera vista su contrincante tenía las de ganar.

Fue visto y no visto. La muchacha morena pasó al ataque y cruzó el espacio que las separaba en medio respiro. El bomborin apareció de improviso y golpeó tan fuerte la enorme cara que la mujer salió despedida al suelo. El asombro fue tan enorme que nadie se atrevió a decir nada hasta que la ganadora no miró a su contrincante en el suelo. Levantó la cabeza en gesto de superioridad y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa orgullosa.

Los aplausos y gritos de ánimo no se hicieron esperar. Había sido increíble. La muchacha quedó gratamente sorprendida ante esa muestra de velocidad y fuerza y se fijó en la muchacha que bajaba resuelta del tronco. Los ojos le brillaban de esa manera especial que tienen los luchadores después de un combate... Sabía que era eso...

- Ha sido fantástico – dijo y se giró para controlar a su acompañante... ¡que había desaparecido! Por un momento la alarma se hizo presa de ella y empezó a buscar entre la muchedumbre. Nada por un lado y nada por el otro.

Una gota de sudor recorrió su cabeza pensando en la posibilidad que el gallina de su guía hubiera puesto pies en polvorosa en la menor ocasión.

Recorrió las calles una por una en un ataque de angustia, temiendo que sin él, salir de las montañas sería imposible. Pero nada... se lo había tragado la tierra.

Se sentó un momento en uno de los bancos cercanos a la desembocadura de una callejuela a suspirar por su mala suerte. Se habían acabado sus provisiones, apenas le quedaba dinero y su guía se había esfumado. "Maldición, ya nada puede ir peor..."

De repente noto un golpe en su espalda. ¿La mochila se había movido? Horrorizada vio como una figura corría a toda velocidad... ¡con su cartera en la mano!

- Esto ya es lo peor que me podría haber pasado. – se lamentaba mientras corría cuanto podía para atrapar al ladronzuelo. Se veía joven, seguramente debía ser un niño... ¡pero como corría! Estaba entrenado sin duda, porque sabía dar esquinazo con habilidad. Parecía querer irse más allá de las calles principales y zigzagueaba por las callejuelas con asombrosa rapidez. Al final de una de las calles el pueblo parecía acabarse y empezaban los campos inundados de arroz. El ladrón no frenó.

Paró en secó al ver que el niño saltaba por lo que parecía un desnivel y decidió que no era hora de andarse con chiquitas. Saltó decidida, pero no encontró el suelo como ella pensaba.

Al menos cayó con la habilidad suficiente como para permitirse escapar del golpe que la persona sobre la que había caído iba a propinarle.

- Maldita... – la voz que hablaba trataba de contener su furia de una manera que hizo que la muchacha levantara la cabeza asustada. Ante ella tenía una chica morena con el pelo recogido en un tradicional moño con un vestido chino largo estampado con flores de cerezo. Notó que a su alrededor había varios pares de piernas femeninas.

- Dios mío, Wyon-sama, ¿¡Os encontráis bien!? – Decían sin parar mientras revoloteaban alrededor de la muchacha y la ayudaban a levantarse. – ¿Os habéis hecho algo?

Había caído sobre la ganadora del torneo de artes marciales. Si creía que no podía tener más mala suerte se había equivocado por completo. Además, la chica no parecía tener muy buen carácter ni mucha paciencia porque la miraba tan airada que parecía querer cocinarla ahí mismo.

- Ai ai ai – oyó una vocecita a su lado. ¡¡El niño!! Olvidando por completo todo lo demás cogió de las ropas al ladronzuelo de su cartera y le obligó a mirarle a la cara. Una niña de ceño fruncido permanente apareció ante ella mirándola desafiante y sosteniendo con fuerza la cartera.

- No te hagas la valiente ahora y devuélvemela. – dijo tratando de calmar su frustración al ver que la niña controlaba unas lagrimas que nacían de sus ojillos de ratón.

- No. – dijo ella mientras fruncía más el ceño y se abrazaba a la cartera.

- Shuen-Li –murmuró una voz desde arriba. Liberó a la niña y la levantó del suelo agarrándola de detrás de la camisa. Sin embargo la niña mantenía su misma postura de proteger la cartera. – Devuélvesela. Devuélvele la cartera que le has robado.

Al oír la palabra robado, Shuen Li dejó escapar los lagrimones mientras apretaba los labios enrabiada. La amazona lanzó un suspiro y siguió mirándola con el ceño fruncido. Se giró para hablarle a la extranjera.

- No es una ladrona. – dijo secamente – Su familia es muy pobre y ahora, después de las inundaciones, ya no les queda nada. La niña se ha puesto a robar después de ver que las cosas iban de mal en peor. No se lo reproches. – Ni aunque hubiera querido lo hubiera hecho, Wyon-sama parecía capaz de partirte el brazo si le negabas cualquier cosa. "Menuda aura más agresiva que desprende".

Pero la historia le había llegado de veras y la muchacha soltaba lagrimones mientras abrazaba con exagerada fuerza a la pequeña que parecía estar ahogándose.

- Toma, llévate lo que contiene – se arrodilló hasta que sus miradas quedaron igualadas y sacando el poco dinero que le quedaba, se lo dio a la niña que frunció el ceño contrariada.

- Dios mío, soy un desastre como ladrona, he ido a robarle a la más pelada – soltó tranquilamente y se alejó corriendo mientras la pobre muchacha se quedaba de piedra. ¡Menuda niña mas impertinente!

La amazona pareció reírse ante aquel comentario y las chicas que la acompañaban rieron inmediatamente después, a coro. La muchacha se levantó soltando un suspiro de incomprendida. No era buena idea quedarse cerca de ese grupo. No si quería conservar su integridad física.

.-.-.-.-.

En medio del bosque, la oscuridad se hacía cada vez más penetrante. Pero no parecía importarle al hombre que caminaba como si se lo conociera palmo a palmo. Sin embargo grandes lagrimones cruzaban su redonda cara.

- Perdóneme joven señorita – dijo el guía mientras seguía andando. – La he abandonado después de tanto camino hecho juntos. ¡Que vergüenza! ¡¡Solo he pensado en mi mismo!!! – Y sin embargo seguía caminando rápidamente alejándose de la aldea que tanto temía.

.-.-.-.-.

- Uhm... Pareces fuerte... – La mujer le agarro la cara y se la giro de un lado para otro. Después le toco el suave y rubio pelo, le hizo abrir la boca y fijo la vista en sus ojos marrones. – Uhm... y además estás de muy buen ver. – Y rió de una manera que le pareció algo escandalosa.

"Que vergüenza." de esa manera como la trataba parecía que se estuviera vendiendo o algo. La pobre chica había tenido que pedir alojamiento en alguna casa de la aldea ya que sus últimos ahorros se habían esfumado.

- Has de saber... - dijo la mujer una vez la hubo dejado entrar en su casa – que no solemos dar alojamiento así porque si. Cualquiera que quiera algo ha de dar algo a cambio.

- ¿¿Que me quiere decir con eso?? –dijo completamente roja y apartándose de la mujer. La manera en como lo había dicho le había hecho pensar cosas muy feas.

La señora la miró un momento sorprendida y después volvió a reír escandalosamente haciendo que el hombre que estaba sentado leyendo un libro levantara la cabeza.

- ¿Qué pasa Kyan-Shin? ¿Quién es esta chica? – El hombre parecía cansado y algo avejentado y la miraba a través de unas pequeñas gafas. Era bajito y apenas le quedaba pelo. Sin embargo la señora era alta y parecía más robusta, aunque como buena amazona tenía tipo para luchar. Además lucía un cuidado pelo negro que se recogía con un variado conjunto de pasadores de pelo.

- Nada Quiyon, está chica que pide alojamiento. Sigue leyendo. –dijo sin mirarlo mientras cogía unas tacitas de la bandeja.

"Pues era verdad lo que me dijo el guía." Pensó la invitada algo sorprendida "Que manera más fría de tratarlo" Se sentó algo recelosa de que más comportamientos diferentes podían tener en esa aldea.

- Bueno, ¿y cuál es tu nombre? – dijo estudiándola. Estaba claro que tendría que superar el test de la señora para pasar siquiera una noche. – ¿De dónde eres?

- Saorin Meishi, y vengo de la capital. – respondió haciendo una leve reverencia.

- Así que de la capital, eh? ¿Y que te trae por estos pueblos perdidos en las montañas? – Empezaba el juego, pensó Saorin, a saber que quería esa mujer que le contestara.

- Estoy buscando a alguien.

- ¡¡Madre, madre!! – El golpe sonoro de la puerta sobresalto a la muchacha que vio aparecer ante sus ojos una hermosa mujer de pelo negro que corría en dirección hacia ellas. – ¡Ha sido increíble! – Detuvo su alegría al ver que había alguien más en casa.

- ¿Que ha pasado? – Se tensó por un momento y Saorin adivinó que la mujer trataba de ocultar sus sentimientos hacia cualquiera fuera el tema del que le hablara la mujer, aunque no lo conseguía demasiado. De repente, le dedicó toda su atención a ella – Hagamos un trato. Pasaras la noche aquí a cambio de cortar todos los troncos que están apilados detrás de la casa. ¿Aceptas?

"Esta aura..." Pensó mientras asentía con la cabeza "¿Todas las amazonas tienen esta aura tan agresiva?" vio a la señora levantarse apresuradamente y llevarse a la que debía ser su hija a otra habitación. Saorin respondió a la educada reverencia de la chica y a su amable sonrisa. "Vaya, almenos esta parece distinta"

-------------------------------------------

- ¡Wyon-sama habéis estado fantástica! – dijo una mientras corría tratando de igualar las largas zancadas que su acompañante daba. – Se nota que entrenáis desde pequeña. ¡Estoy segura que vuestra madre estará orgullosísima!

Pero la guerrera parecía ausente en sus propios pensamientos. Lo había conseguido. Había entrenado más que nadie para ganar ese torneo...el mayor de artes marciales que se celebraba cada año... ¡Y ella era la ganadora! Debía sentirse orgullosa, pero sobretodo... se sentía aliviada.

- Hasta aquí Rin Rin. No tienes porque acompañarme hasta casa. – y se paró para mirarla. La chica era bajita y con el pelo negro y destellos rojizos. Admiraba a la amazona desde que se conocían y siempre le iba detrás como un perrito faldero – Y deja de llamarme Wyon-sama, no merezco ese sufijo.

- ¿Por qué no? ¡Peleáis como los dioses! – y picó de manos entusiasmada.

- En fin, sé que no podré convencerte, así que me voy a casa. – se despidió rápidamente y empezó a andar sabiendo que si se quedaba un poco más, Rin Rin se quedaría despidiéndola y alabándola diez años. Le encantaba que la alabaran (aunque ella no lo reconocía) pero ya hacía tiempo que los halagos empezaban a resbalarse de lo repetitivos e iguales que eran.

Subió con rapidez el pequeño camino que llevaba a su casa mientras respiraba el aire nocturno. Cargaba con un enorme saco que parecía no darle problemas y que dejó cuidadosamente una vez entro en la trabajada casa de madera y piedra.

- ¡He llegado!

- ¿Y bien? – dijo una voz de mando.

La guerrera alzó sus ojos grises con indiferencia a quién le hablaba. Su madre la miraba impaciente con los brazos cruzados, aunque ella sabía muy bien que las noticias ya habían llegado a sus oídos. Dentro de la mujer luchaban dos fuerzas opuestas y la guerrera se preguntó cual ganaría.

- ¡Para que me lo preguntas si ya lo sabes! – respondió medio enfadada y entró en la sala principal de la casa. Hizo una marcada reverencia a su padre y se giró hasta quedarse cara a cara con su madre.

- Lo sé, pero quiero oírlo de ti. – Un duelo de titanes con todas las de la ley. No parecía que madre e hija se llevaran muy bien, al menos no parecía que estuvieran de acuerdo en el asunto que trataban.- Eres mi hija Rin, es normal que quiera que me lo cuentes tu, no?- La mujer que había traído las noticias se levantó de la mesa a preparar más té, aunque tenía la mirada fija en las dos mujeres.

Por mucho que lo quisiera negar, Rin tenía un tremendo parecido con su madre. Ambas eran altas y orgullosas y de mirada intensa, aunque su madre se había calmado con los años. Su hermana se sorprendió al ver lo bien que Rin se contenía. Además, de cara era una copia exacta.

- He ganado el torneo de este año madre, tal y como te dije. ¡Ahora cumple tu promesa!

Quiyon dejó de leer de golpe. "Así que era verdad lo que dijiste" pensó mientras la observaba admirado. "Sin duda tiene la tozudez y fuerza de voluntad de su madre".

- No me digas... ¡Que has ganado el torneo solo por eso!

- ¡Pues está claro! – y puso los brazos en jarras – ¡¡Ya que tu te empecinas en hacer lo que te da la gana con tu familia, algo tenía que hacer yo para liberarme!! – Y le dio la espalda enfadada mientras salía de la casa.

- ¡No podrás escapar de ello, Rin! – gritó su madre, pero el portazo ya había sonado.

Un silencio se hizo presa de la sala común, mientras se oía el sonido del agua hirviendo en la tetera. Fuera, era una amalgama de sonidos nocturnos.

- ¡¡Mierda!! – soltó la amazona, pateando una piedra – ¡Como puede ser tan tozuda! – y mientras se dirigía a la parte posterior de la casa se fue desabrochando el vestido largo de seda que tanto le gustaba. Lo había llevado especialmente ese día para lucirse delante de su madre. Pero ella ni se había dignado en venir. Supuso que era porque quería hacerse la fuerte y dar por sentado que Rin ganaría... o perdería. – ¡¡Pues me da igual! ¡Yo he cumplido mi parte!

Abrió la puerta del baño con decisión y después de comprobar que salía agua caliente de los grifos se desvistió con rapidez. Se enrolló el pelo con un una toalla y se dedicó a enjabonarse antes de entrar en ella.

"Estoy más que harta de estas estúpidas leyes nuestras" pensó hastiada mientras aclaraba su suave y lacio pelo negro. Pese a ser una luchadora de pro, las amazonas también cuidaban mucho su aspecto físico e iban con mucho cuidado con su piel y su pelo, más si no estaban casadas. Se volvió a enrollar su larga melena en la toalla y se metió en la bañera para relajarse.

Tan ensimismada estaba en su propio enfado que en ningún momento reparo en los golpes secos que se oían en la lejanía. Tampoco pareció prestar atención a la voz que se oía afuera. Solo cuando esa voz gritó, la amazona levantó la vista y arqueó la ceja extrañada. "¿Qué demonios pasa ahí fuera?"

La puerta saltó por los aires y una figura empezó a correr desesperada por el baño embaldosado lloriqueando. Algo se movía por su espalda y la muchacha parecía histérica. Cuando por fin se hubo sacado la ardilla de la camiseta, la lanzo por la ventana deprisa y corriendo antes de pegar un tremendo resbalón y caer de lleno en la bañera.

Rin estaba alucinando. Todo había pasado tan rápido que no había tenido tiempo ni de reaccionar, y ahí estaba ella, metida en la bañera, con el pelo que tan cuidadosamente había peinado y secado, empapado y alguien encima de ella.

- Ai, ai, ai... que daño. – Saorin se sobó el tobillo mientras se revolvía el pelo tratando de sacarse el agua que le impedía ver.

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron y Rin reconoció a la chica, un terrible estruendo sacudió el baño.

.-.-.-.-.

- ¿¿¿¿¿¿¡¡¡¡QUE SIGNIFICA TODO ESTO!!!!?????? – Roja de rabia, pegó un terrible golpe en la mesa que movió todos los pequeños platillos de porcelana que había. – ¿¿¿¿¿¡¡¡¡QUE HACE ESA AQUÍ!!!!?????

- Tengo un nombre si no te molesta. – replicó Saorin arqueando una ceja mientras sorbía con tranquilidad sus fideos.

Rin estaba que echaba fuego por la boca. ¿¡Cómo podía ser que una maleducada como la extranjera hubiera podido llegar hasta su casa y haber encontrado alojamiento!?

- Entiéndelo, hija, no tenía dónde dormir, y a cambio de cortar leña... – trató de calmarla su padre.

- ¿¿¿¡ESTO ES UNA ESPECIE DE BROMA!??? – Estaba alteradísima y no hizo caso de su progenitor. – ¿¡Seguro que lo has planeado todo tu verdad!? ¿¿¿¡¡¡Pretendes hacerme la vida imposible!!!???

- ¡Rin, no te permito que me hables así! – Kyan-Shin dejó el tazón y se enfrentó a su hija que se levantaba delante de ella con el ceño fruncido. – ¡No metas a la viajera en tu frigidez! - Al oír eso, Saorin escupió la sopa que estaba sorbiendo.

La palabra rompió a Rin en pedacitos y pareció que estaba fuera de combate. Sin embargo volvió a la carga con rapidez. No parecía dispuesta a quedar mal después de tanto escándalo.

- ¡¡¡Eres tu la que me obliga a casarme!!! – volvió a pegar otro puñetazo en la mesa. Por la actitud pasiva de los otros dos miembros de la familia, Saorin adivino que las peleas entre madre e hija debían ser bastante frecuentes y no pudo evitar que una gota de sudor rodara por su cabeza – ¡No haces más que pensar en lo que conviene! ¡No tengo porque casarme con el primero que pase por delante de casa!

- ¡A tu edad yo ya estaba casada! – Kyan-Shin parecía ofendida ante las palabras de su hija – No hagas que me avergüence más de ti, Rin. Todas las chicas de tu edad ya han encontrado pareja... y las que no – y detuvo con un gesto las protestas de la muchacha – es porque son unos cardos borriqueros o terribles como mujer.

Saorin no pudo reprimir una risita que hizo que la amazona la mirara con una cara de odio nunca vista.

- Por eso – e hizo ver que se secaba una lágrima – estoy temiendo si no serás hija del hielo. Eso si que sería una vergüenza...

La hija menor de la familia Wyon estaba ya de todos los colores. Su madre no había asistido a la pelea más importante de su vida, una extranjera salida de quien sabe dónde la había atacado dos veces - ¡¡¡y una en medio de su sagrado baño!!! - ¡Y ahora la llamaban frígida!

- ¡¡¡Me alegro que lo que más te preocupe sea yo!!! – y pegando otro puñetazo en la mesa se marchó de la sala común.

Un suspiro escapó de la boca de la mujer y el hombre una vez la tensión se hubo relajado. Kyan-Shin, sin embargo seguía con el ceño fruncido.

- Perdónala, es demasiado impulsiva, pero estoy segura que no lo decía de corazón todo lo que ha dicho. – y forzó una sonrisa para su invitada.

"Nooo, no que va" pensó Saorin con cara de circunstancias mientras seguía comiendo. Debía haberle caído una maldición para que la familia a la que le había tocado pedir alojamiento fuera justo la de la ganadora del torneo.

.-.-.-.-.

- ¡Uno! ¡Dos! – un golpe tras otro – ¡Uno! ¡Dos! – no era difícil, pero requería su tiempo. La muchacha rubia cortaba los tocones de madera a toda la velocidad que le permitían sus manos. – ¡Uno! ¡Dos! - La mujer le había dicho todos los troncos... ¡Pero Saorin nunca se hubiera imaginado que fueran tantos! ¿Y como demonios se lo habían hecho para apilar tantísimos troncos de ese tamaño?

Además estaba tardando el doble, porque muchos de ellos contenían nidos y huecos donde se escondían infinidad de bestias – como las peligrosas ardillas- y ella no se veía con corazón para dejarlas a merced de la naturaleza, por lo que iba poniendo cada nido que encontraba en algún árbol de las cercanías de la casa.

- ¿Aún cortando? –dijo una suave voz detrás de un árbol. La amable mirada hizo que Saorin relajara su alarma. Si encima despertaba a los de la casa ya podía darse por muerta. – Debes estar cansada. – Saorin miró a la mujer acercarse. Era muy bonita, con una larga melena negra recogida en una coleta alta. Era más parecida a su padre, ya que, aunque disimulados, se adivinaban unos hombros anchos. Sin embargo tenía una cara mucho más agradable que la de su hermana, quizás por el semblante amable y tranquilo.

- Un poco, pero era justo que hiciera algo si quería pasar la noche. – dijo sentándose en la hierba al mismo tiempo que lo hacia la chica.

- Pero a este paso no vas a dormir. Deja que te ayude. – Y sonrió.

Estaba por echarse a llorar. ¡Una buena persona en aquella aldea de locos! No sabía como de una madre como esa podía haber salido alguien tan calmado. Sin embargo se negó a aceptar.

- Mejor no –y se levantó, un poco más animada. – No puedo permitir que alguien tan delicado corte leña. Estas tareas ya pegan para alguien tan bruto como yo – Y sacó la lengua, pícara.

- Cuando esta mañana... entré – y recatada, miró al suelo – Oí que buscabas a alguien. – La frase dejó a Saorin sorprendida – ¿A quién?

Como por inercia, volvió a sentarse y sonrió tristemente mientras le pasaba una fotografía a la chica. Había perdido algo de color y se veía vieja, pero se distinguían perfectamente las dos figuras cogidas del brazo que sonreían inocentemente. Saorin aparecía con un precioso vestido de corte oriental cogida del brazo de un chico vestido de viajero delante de una puerta china de color rojo intenso.

- Quien es? – preguntó sin mirarla después de un largo tiempo observando la foto. Parecía como si la hubiera trastornado un poco.

- Mi novio – y le sonrió tímidamente mientras jugueteaba con una brizna de hierba. – Se marchó de viaje hace tiempo.

La mujer echó una larga mirada a la muchacha rubia que se sentaba a su lado. Esa foto debía tener más de un año, ya que Saorin se veía bajita y con el pelo muy largo. Volvió a mirarla. Ahora, Saorin era una mujer con todas las de la ley, el pelo corto estaba recogido en una coleta y había abandonado los elegantes vestidos por una camiseta de tirantes y unos pantalones gastados.

- No lo ves desde hace tiempo, verdad? ¿Le echas de menos? – y le dio una pequeña palmadita de ánimo en el hombro.

- Mucho -La cara siempre alegre y tranquila de la chica cambió un instante al recordar a quién quería.

- Mi nombre es Chuin, siento que mi madre no nos haya presentado. Soy la hija mayor de la familia. – y alargo la delicada mano con una sonrisa.

- Saorin – y su cara volvió a iluminarse. Le dio la mano con fuerza a su acompañante. "Que extraño..." pensó para si, un instante, antes de soltarla. – ¡Bueno, ya es hora que siga cortando! – Y se levantó de un salto. – Vete a dormir, Chuin, las chicas tan bonitas como tú han de dormir mucho para conservarse bien – y le guiñó un ojo provocando la turbación de la mujer.

Pero Chuin pareció insistir bastante y agarró un tronco ágilmente y lo recostó en el tocón para que fuera más fácil cortarlo. Saorin, por su parte miraba fijamente los movimientos de la mujer. "Pero esto si que es raro..." pensó mientras se apoyaba en el enorme tronco para que no se moviera cuando le diera el golpe de gracia. Chuin se arremangó la gruesa manga de su chaqueta china y se dispuso a partir el tronco con su mano.

"¡¡Eso es!!" Los ojos de la muchacha se abrieron de la sorpresa y su manó interceptó el brazo de Chuin antes de que llegara al tronco. Ambas se miraron fijamente en la noche estrellada y un silencio hizo a la mujer morena estremecerse.

- ¿Qué...? ¿Qué pasa? – dijo con una gota de sudor.

- Vaya, así que era eso... – respondió estudiándola.- Ya decía yo que algo me escamaba. – otro silencio estremecedor. Chuin parecía morirse de la expectación. – Supongo que consigues engañar a mucha gente con esas pintas, querido Chuin...

Y lo soltó suavemente mientras Chuin caía sentado en el suelo de la sorpresa.

- ¿C-cómo me has descubierto? – preguntó sorprendido mientras se desarremangaba la manga – Nunca nadie ha podido adivinar nunca que fuera un hombre. – Saorin se dio cuenta de que el tono de voz de Chuin había cambiado a uno más grave.

- Bueno, lo estaba adivinando aún. Quería ponerte a prueba. – Y el hombre se la quedó mirando a cuadros. – Ja, ja, bueno, me lo olía más que nada desde que me has dado la mano. Los hombres tienden a coger la mano de una manera distinta a las mujeres, con más...digamos... fuerza. Y cuando he visto tu brazo ha sido más que evidente.

- Una chica puede estar musculada. – respondió él suspirando.

- Pero los músculos que les salen a las chicas también son distintos – y levantó su brazo. – ¿Te das cuenta? Aunque yo tenga músculo, nunca será tan marcado como esto... – Y agarró el brazo del hombre para demostrarle lo marcado de sus tendones. – ¡No puedes engañar a un médico chaval! – y rió suavemente ante la cara descompuesta del muchacho moreno.

- ¿Eres médico?

- Uhm... digamos aprendiz de... – y volvió a sacar la lengua – Deje los estudios para irme de viaje. Pero pude llegar a estudiar la musculatura humana.

- Y...¿No te soy extraño? –dijo bajando la vista avergonzado. – ¿No te doy asco? Al fin y al cabo soy un travestido.

- ¿Qué? ¿Asco? – Ahora lo miraba ella sorprendida – ¿Y porque deberías darme asco? – El hombre levantó al cabeza al oír la risa de la muchacha – ¡Eso si que es bueno! Tampoco eres tan extraño, digo yo que tendrás tus motivos para vestirte de mujer.

En un momento, Chuin se quedó mirándola asombrado. Había vivido en esa aldea minúscula toda su vida y ni una sola chica de las que había conocido había aprobado su manera de vestir. Pero la sonrisa de Saorin no había variado en lo más mínimo desde conocer su verdadera naturaleza a no saber nada de nada.

- Supongo que es el problema de vivir en un pueblo. – Y suspiró sentándose a su lado – Para la gente que es distinta a los demás debe ser duro vivir en sitios como estos. ¿Sabes? En la capital serías considerado un artista de los mejores.

- ¿Un artista?

- Hay un tipo de teatro en el que solo participan hombres, incluso para hacer los papeles de mujer. Los que los interpretan suelen ser hombres muy afeminados y elegantes. Si pasearas un poco por la ciudad todo el mundo te confundiría con uno.

Chuin seguía observándola admirado. Sus miras se habían ensanchado de repente con las palabras de su nueva conocida.

- Te tienes que venir a la capital. – Y Saorin sonrió dándole una palmada en el hombro – ¡Encontrarías a muchos como tu!

- ¿Muchos como yo? – y arqueó una ceja.

- Si bueno, ya sabes, gente que no se siente a gusto con lo que es y trata de cambiar... – Pero Chuin no le dejo continuar. Rojo como un tomate empezó a mover las manos para acallarla.

- ¡¡No es eso!! – Y casi se abalanza sobre ella – ¡¡¡No me visto de mujer por eso!!!

- ¿Qué? – y abrió los ojos para estudiarlo – ¿Ah no? A ti no te van...

- ¡¡Me gustan las mujeres!!

Ante ese comentario y la cara granate del joven, Saorin no pudo menos que echarse a reír. ¡La conversación había derivado a unos temas! La muchacha comprobó que, incluso en aldeas de locos como esa, podía llegar a encontrar gente tan especial como Chuin.

- Bueno, bueno, no te pongas así – y se secó una lagrimita – Entonces tus motivos son otros... – y miró interrogativa a su acompañante. La verdad es que se moría de ganas de saber que oscuros motivos habían llegado a hacer que un joven tan guapo se vistiera de mujer.

Chuin la miró algo turbado y apretó los labios. Era increíble que un hombre pudiera se tan afeminado y hermoso. Llevaba ropas anchas pero de colores suaves para darle un toque más femenino. Y el pelo tan lacio... Saorin lo comparo con el suyo que estaba hecho un desastre y se preguntó quién era el más femenino de los dos.

- Pero bueno, ¡son tus motivos! – viendo que el silencio se hacía lo suficientemente largo para hacerse incómodo, Saorin volvió a levantarse y ayudó a su acompañante a hacerlo también. – Y ahora si que te obligo a irte a dormir, damisela – e hizo una reverencia. Ambos se miraron a los ojos y rieron.

Sin embargo, y pese a que la noche estrellada y oscura podría engañarlos, en ningún momento estuvieron solos. Una atenta mirada había sido espectadora de todo lo ocurrido.

.-.-.-.-.

Cuando abrió un ojo, comprobó que aún era de noche... ¿Pero que hora sería? Se obligó a ponerse en pie y la piel se le puso de gallina al instante del frío. Miró de un lado para otro para comprobar que estaba sola y miró el tocón de nuevo.

"¡No me lo puedo creer!" y los ojos se le abrieron de golpe "¡¡Solo me falta uno!!" Se tranquilizó un poco. Ya se había imaginado que la mujer haría una pequeña treta para obligarla a hacer un trabajo forzado para que no pudiera dormir en toda la noche. Por suerte, Saorin nunca era lo que aparentaba.

¡PAM!

- ¡¡AIIIII!! – Y rápidamente ahogó el grito de dolor con las manos para no despertar a nadie. Entre la oscuridad y que estaba reventada le había dado al tocón en vez de al tronco. Encima, con las manos heladas aún le había dolido más. – Esa mujer ha apagado las luces... – y vio que tendría que guiarse un poco por el instinto para poder acabar el trabajo.

Al no conocer la casa iba dando trompicones de ahí a allá. Recorrió el salón para ver si le había dejado alguna manta o algo, pero nada. Tanteando las paredes descubrió cuatro puertas. Una de ellas debía ser la habitación donde ella dormiría, así que se puso a escuchar: en un oyó un goteo, en otra una persona girándose y en otra un ronquido. ¡Por fuerza la última debía ser una habitación vacía! No le importaba que no hubiera mantas, al menos que estuviera vacía para dormir en paz...

Para su sorpresa, en medio de la más negra oscuridad, sus pies notaron un futón y unas suaves mantas y empezó a preguntarse si esa mujer no se hacía la dura y en el fondo tenía buen corazón. Se introdujo en las cálidas mantas y dejó que el sonido de la noche la envolviera.

.-.-.-.-.

Volvió a abrir los ojos. ¿Ya se había hecho de día? Por el color de la luz apenas estaría amaneciendo, así que se permitió remolonear un poco más. Hoy su cama estaba especialmente cálida, sobretodo por el cálido abrazo que la envolvía...¿Abrazo?

Rin abrió los ojos por tercera vez y se encontró envuelta en los brazos de alguien...¡¡en su cama!! Al enfocar la vista y levantar la cara vio la tranquilidad del rostro de Saorin y se quedó muda del asombro y la turbación. ¿¡Que demonios hacía la extranjera en su cama!? La sorpresa, de nuevo, la paralizó, y mientras tanto, Saorin la apretaba contra ella mientras soñaba.

"¡¡¡Esto es el colmo!!!" estaba tan confundida que ni liberarse del abrazo podía. Empezó tratando de zafarse por la izquierda, pero a cada movimiento Saorin parecía enfurruñarse y acercarse más y más. "¡Dios mio!" Dijo aterrada al encontrarse después de un montón de esfuerzos cara a cara con la muchacha. "¿De donde había sacado la extranjera semejante fuerza?" Pensó, de repente, Rin.

- Mmm... – Los ojos castaños de Saorin se entreabrieron y una sonrisa tonta se formó en su cara – Buenos días... – Volvió a cerrarlos. Los abrió de repente. – ¡¡¡WAAAAAAH!!! – La soltó de golpe -para alivio de Rin- y ambas se quedaron mirando sonrojadas a cada borde del futón.

La puerta se abrió rápidamente en respuesta al grito y Kyan-Shin apareció, sartén en mano. Al ver a las dos chicas, arqueó una ceja.

- ¡¡¡¡¡MAMÁ!!!!! – Rin fue la que más rápido saltó – ¡¡Que demonios hace la extranjera en mi cama!! – y agarró la sábana para taparse.

- ¿T-tu cama? – Saorin trató de despertarse. Había entrado en mitad de la noche, y pensando que esa habitación estaba vacía se había metido sin pensar a dormir – Comprobé cada habitación, ¡y la única que no hacia ruido era la tuya!

- Supongo que oíste el goteo del almacén. – y Kyan-Shin bajó la sartén y suspiró – Igualmente...pensaba que aún estarías cortando leña, Saorin. – y miró fijamente a la muchacha.

- Es que acabé pronto y me estiré a dormir donde pude... – ¿Porque tenía que sentirse avergonzada? Al fin y al cabo había cumplido su parte del trato, era normal que exigiera un lugar para dormir como tal. Miró a Rin y la vio completamente enfadada. Ahora si que la había hecho buena...

- ¿Acabaste pronto? ¿¿Todos los troncos?? – La mujer parecía más preocupada por otra cosa que por el incidente de la cama, cosa que puso a Rin de peor humor. No es que esperara que su madre hiciera mucho por ella, pero al menos si una explicación. Sin embargo la conversación había cambiado ya de tema.

.-.-.-.-.

Una gota de sudor recorrió la cabeza de Chuin y Quiyon al notar la aura agresiva de la menor de la familia crecer por momentos. Lo peor era que Rin no gritaba, ni siquiera hablaba, se dedicaba a comer lentamente con ojos de demonio. Eso daba aún más miedo que cuando explotaba.

- ¿Y que me dices a ello, Saorin? – Kyan-Shin sonreía de una manera tan amistosa que Saorin no pudo menos que sospechar- Al fin y al cabo, dices que tu guía ha desaparecido. Sin dinero dudo que puedas encontrar otro, y no es seguro que te lances tu sola... no saldrías nunca de estas montañas.

"Que mal presentimiento que tengo..." la miró con una leve y falsa sonrisa, asintiendo al ritmo que decía todo aquello "Pero también tiene razón, no puedo seguir mi camino así como así... necesito el dinero" y comió lentamente su panecillo.

- Sin embargo, para poder quedarte aquí, tendrás que hacer un pequeño trámite. – "Ya decía yo..." pensó mientras tragaba. – Un extranjero no puede quedarse en la aldea más allá de los días del torneo sino es "adoptado" por alguna familia local.

- ¿Y que he de hacer para ser adoptada? – dijo sin rodeos, cosa que hizo que Rin levantara la vista para mirarla sorprendida y que Kyan- Shin sonriera complacida.

- Nada, yo me ocupo de todo. Solo has de darme tu palabra de honor que respetaras las leyes de nuestra aldea y que una vez salgas de este pueblo no contarás a nadie lo que has visto. – un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la muchacha... los ojos de la mujer parecían como los de una serpiente a punto de atacar a su presa. – Romper esa norma te costaría tu vida.

Levantó la mano y con una leve sonrisa dijo un lento "Lo prometo."

"¿Qué pretende?" pensaron los tres miembros restantes de la familia mirando fijamente a la matriarca. Sin embargo también parecían sorprendidos ante la tranquila docilidad de Saorin. Cualquier persona con dos dedos de frente se lo habría pensado mucho y habría aceptado reticente, pero la chica había respondido bien segura de si misma.

- ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? – preguntó Quiyon sin sacar la vista de su libro una vez su mujer y él se hubieran quedado solos en la casa. – No necesitamos a nadie que nos hagas las tareas de la casa. Rin y Chuin se las apañan muy bien solos.

- No te has dado cuenta, verdad? Esta chica no es lo que parece – Ella tampoco apartaba la vista de la ventana, mientras observaba a la extranjera limpiar las hojas de la entrada. – Además... me servirá a mis propósitos.

- ¿Propósitos? – la miró por encima de sus lentes – No le hagas nada a esa chica, Kyan-Shin. Es una buena persona.

- No voy a hacer nada que no quiera – Y se giró, sonriendo malévola, mientras se apoyaba en el fregadero – Ha hecho muy buenas migas con Chuin.

- ¿Ha descubierto que Chuin es un hombre? – y el hombre frunció el ceño sorprendido. – Tiene muy buena vista.

- No solo eso. Lo ha prendado por completo. – Los ojos de la mujer chispearon – Aunque él aun no lo sabe. Voy a hacer que esa chica se convierta en su esposa y Chuin abandone de una vez esa manía de travestirse.

- ¡Ah, claro! – dijo él dejando el libro en la mesa – no había contado que Chuin tiene esas "manías" por que tu le presionaste de esa manera.

- ¡No lo quise convertir en un depravado! – enojada, se separó del fregadero – Hemos tenido suerte que las capacidades de Rin nos hayan salvado de esta vergüenza. Sin embargo, esa chica parece entender a Chuin. – y se frotó la barbilla mientras volvía a mirar a Saorin – Solo hay que darles un empujoncito.

- ¿Y que pasará con Rin? Sabes que está muy apegada a su hermano. – Quiyon volvió al libro.

- Uhm, que se aguante. Estoy por enviarla fuera mientras consigo que esos dos se líen. – movió la cabeza rápidamente – No, necesito a Rin conmigo. He de hacer algo para que no se lleven tan mal...

- Yo no creo que se lleven mal... –murmuró el hombre y Kyan-Shin lo miró con los ojos como platos.

.-.-.-.-.

"A ver...me ha dicho marrones con manchitas más oscuras arriba" Delicadamente apartó los arbustos cercanos a un árbol, pero no había nada. "¡Vaya! ¡Dónde me ha mandado esta mujer!" pero sabía que no podía volver sin las setas que Kyan-Shin le había mandado buscar para la cena. Sentía que se había adentrado demasiado en el bosque y que esa colina tan escarpada que estaba subiendo no podía estar cerca de la casa.

Era extraño que después de haber atravesado unas montañas tan áridas como esas, existiera vida más allá. La muchacha estaba fascinada de volver a ver un bosque de los de verdad.

El sonido del agua la animó. "Me dijo que crecía en zonas muy húmedas." Se dirigió rápidamente dejándose guiar por el sonido, hasta llegar a lo que parecía una pequeña cascada. Vio que en una parte del pequeño lago crecían unos nudosos árboles y que sus raíces se hundían en el agua como lanzas. "Si han de crecer en alguna parte, es sin duda al lado de esos árboles" Con hastío se arremangó los pantalones y se sacó los zapatos. Tenía que cruzar el agua si quería llegar hasta ahí. Por suerte, no le llevaba muy cerca de la cascada.

El agua estaba helada. No helada, heladísima, y Saorin empezó a caminar tan rápidamente como podía para evitar que se le entumecieran los dedos de los pies. Al pasar por la cascada, sin embargo, se paró de golpe. Había notado una presencia a su lado. Miro de un lado para otro y se fijo en la cascada. Estaba bastante cerca, a un brazo de distancia. Acercó la cara expectante y se dedicó a observarla.

Como si de una persona se tratara, del agua que caía se abrieron unos ojos grises que la dejaron hipnotizada. Sin embargo, en el momento en que apareció un ceño fruncido, la magia desapareció.

- ¡Qué demonios haces tu aquí! – Rin salió con toda su furia de la cascada donde meditaba y se abalanzó a por Saorin.

- ¡T-tu madre me ha enviado a por setas! –dijo señalando tan rápidamente como pudo los nudosos árboles esperando que eso sirviera como excusa. ¡Otra vez se había tenido que topar con Rin! Saorin era consciente de que nunca había tenido muy buena suerte, ¡pero lo suyo con Rin era horrible! Solo hacía una semana que vivía en esa casa, pero ya tenía la increíble habilidad de encontrársela en los peores momentos. Y, evidentemente, Rin siempre se enfadaba. En realidad, no recordaba haberla visto nunca sin su ceño fruncido.

La amazona salió completamente de la cascada dejando a la muchacha muy sorprendida. ¿Cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí abajo? El agua estaba heladísima, e incluso en ese momento, tenía que ir dando pequeños saltitos para que no se le congelaran los pies.

- Siempre crecen ahí. – dijo toda serie mientras miraba en la dirección que señalaba la chica. – No entiendo porque mi madre te ha pedido que fueras a buscarlas hasta aquí. Podría habérmelo pedido a mí.

Saorin la miró y Rin arqueó una ceja interrogante.

- Estabas meditando, verdad? – dijo con una leve sonrisa. Tenía que aprovechar que Rin estaba un poco amigable.

- Si, suelo hacer mis ejercicios aquí, lejos de la gente – soltó lanzándole la indirecta. "Esta extranjera ya me da dolor de cabeza..." pensó Rin mientras la veía sonreír y moverse torpemente hasta los árboles. "Madre ha de tener otra razón por la cuál la ha 'adoptado'... sin embargo no logró adivinar cual..." Una gota de sudor recorrió su cabeza al ver que la muchacha tropezaba "Porque, la verdad es que muy lista no parece..."

El alivio la embargó cuando descubrió las setas al lado de los árboles y sin más dilación se propuso a cortarlas. Sin embargo, nadie la había avisado de que al lado de las setas crecían unas plantas urticantes muy potentes.

- ¡AGH! – y separó la mano rápidamente con lagrimitas en los ojos y se puso a frotarse el dedo – ¡Esto es peor que una ortiga!

Otra gota de sudor recorrió la cara de Rin al ver a la muchacha moverse espasmódicamente a causa del intenso picor. "No, muy lista no parece no..." Con un suave pero rápido movimiento agarró la mano de Saorin y le lamió el dedo con suavidad.

Los ojos de Saorin se abrieron como platos. Que una belleza morena de ojos grises completamente empapada te lama el dedo es sorprendente, pero que la amazona malhumorada Rin Wyon te cure una herida, ¡¡Todavía lo es más!!

- ¿Qué te pasa? –pregunto la amazona al ver la cara de Saorin. De repente se puso en situación y los colores se le subieron al máximo. – ¡¡No es lo que te piensas!!! – Y se separó un poco de Saorin mientras esta la miraba con cara de circunstancias y seguía frotándose el dedo.

- Luego soy yo la pervertida. – dijo saliendo del agua y dejando a Rin convertida en piedra del shock. Empezó a tantear el suelo hasta encontrar la planta que hiciera el efecto curativo que ella buscaba y con alivio se lo aplicó en el dedo.

De repente un sonido de hojas la sorprendió y levantó la vista hacía las copas de los árboles. Ahí estaba, encima de la rama de un árbol y mirándola fijamente con sus ojitos brillantes.

- Tu... tu eres... –dijo señalándola asustada, mientras la expectación se formaba en el ambiente – ¡Esa ardilla!

La tercera gota de sudor del día se le cayó al ver a Saorin y la ardilla mirarse fijamente como midiendo las fuerzas en lo que parecía un ridículo inicio de batalla. Tan ridículo era que hasta tuvo que admitir que hacía gracia y una sonrisa divertida se formó en su rostro.

Los segundos ojos de plato de Saorin vinieron después de esto. ¿Qué pasaba hoy? ¿Rin se encontraba mal? ¿O era el 'efecto cascada' que la volvía más tratable? ¡Estaba sonriendo!

- ¿Qué te pasa? – dijo saliendo del agua y agarrando la chaqueta que había dejado al borde del estanque. – No me mires así... – y volvió a su forma original de ceño fruncido – Mejor no te desconcentres en medio de una pelea – y de espaldas a Saorin volvió a sonreír mientras se encaminaba hacia la maleza.

- ¡Eh, espera! – y agarró con cuidado un puñado de setas y se dirigió corriendo por dónde se había marchado la chica. Saorin no sabía donde estaba y Rin era la única que podía sacarla de ese bosque.

**.-.-.-.-.**

**FIN DE LA PARTE 1 **


	2. Las Reglas Milenarias de Vivir 2

**LAS REGLAS MILENARIAS DE VIVIR**

**Parte 2**

.-.-.-.-.

- ¡He llegado! – se sacó la chaqueta que llevaba y se acercó a ayudar a su madre con los trajes que cosía.

- ¿De dónde vienes? – Kyan-Shin parecía tremendamente sorprendida de ver a su hijo mayor y lo miraba fijamente – ¿No has ido al estanque de la cascada?

- ¿Al estanque de la cascada? – Chuin la miró extrañado – No, vengo del pueblo, a ayudar a recoger los adornos del torneo.

- ¿¡QUE!? – casi se levantó – ¿Pero no eras tu quien iba al estanque cada mañana?

- No era yo. – respondió él mientras arqueaba una ceja – Es Rin quien suele ir ahí.

Kyan-Shin se frotó el mentón preocupada. Había mandado especialmente a Saorin hasta tan lejos para que pudiera tener un encuentro a solas con Chuin, ¡pero se había equivocado! Ahora, encima haría que Rin y Saorin se hubieran peleado de nuevo.

Alzó la vista preocupada cuando las dos figuras entraron en casa. Sin embargo, no parecían enfadadas entre ellas, cosa que alivió bastante a los dos miembros de la familia restantes.

- Aquí tiene. –dijo la chica dejando las setas en un tazón – Pero podría haberme avisado que junto a ellas siempre crecían plantas urticantes. No sabe lo que me han llegado a picar.

Kyan-Shin alzó la vista con cara de circunstancias, y cuando se encontró con la mirada de Quiyon no pudo menos que hacerse la tonta. Lo de las plantas también había sido una estrategia, aunque no había salido nada como ella preveía.

.-.-.-.-.

- ¿Ves esto? – y cogió con sus delicadas manos el aparato – Va muy bien para calentar agua si estás en medio del bosque. – con un rápido gesto movió una pequeña palanquita.- Esto ayuda a empezar el fuego.

Kyan-Shin observó complacida a la pareja reír tranquilamente enfrente de uno de los tenderetes del pequeño mercado que, cada 10 días, alegraba las calles principales de la aldea. Aunque notaba las penetrantes miradas de todos los demás, ella siguió avanzando tranquila y orgullosa como siempre. Sin duda hacían muy buena pareja, y Chuin, a cada encuentro con la muchacha, parecía cada vez más hombre. Su figura se estaba irguiendo y ya no andaba tanto como si danzara. Y siempre hablaba a Saorin con su verdadera voz, regalándole una mirada que la amazona conocía bien.

Además las oportunas huidas de la menor, que se sentía asediada, le daban increíbles oportunidades para que los dos estuvieran a solas. Cuando esos cabos estuvieran atados ya se ocuparía de Rin. Sabía de algunos mozos bien fuertes que servirían para calmar a su atolondrada y gruñona hija. Andando convenientemente alejada de ellos dos no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al mirar a Saorin. Pese a que ya llevaba viviendo con ellos más de un mes no había abandonado sus ropas de viajera, como si en cualquier momento estuviera esperando la oportunidad de marchar. Pero aún no tenía suficiente dinero para irse, y Kyan-Shin confiaba en que conseguiría unirlos antes de que eso ocurriera.

- Espérame aquí, ¿Quieres? – y Chuin sonrió antes de marcharse dentro de una tienda.

Saorin le sonrió de vuelta, y cuando él se fue todo el ambiente color pastel que los envolvía desapareció. Notó las miradas insidiosas y casi insultantes de los que pasaban cerca de ella y comprendió, que pese a haber sido 'adoptada' la gente no consideraba agradable su presencia. Pero la muchacha no pareció preocuparse. Las cosas se llevaban mejor si tenías un amigo, y ella estaba muy contenta con la presencia de Chuin. Lo veía como un hermanito pequeño que busca refugio, aunque estaba convencida que era bastante más mayor que ella. Sin embargo la apariencia afeminada de él y el carácter tímido y agradable le daban una apariencia lo suficientemente infantil como para que Saorin sintiera ternura. Sabía muy bien que el hombre se sentiría insultado ante esos pensamientos. No era del todo inmune a las miradas y los gestos que Chuin mostraba, aunque él no fuera consciente, quizás, de que los hiciera. Suponía que se sentía fascinado por alguien venido de fuera y que, para colmo, no lo veía como un asqueroso travestido sino como un amigo y compañero.

Sin embargo la que le tenía intrigadísima era Rin. Suponía que era por la celosa vigilancia que ella tenía sobre sus cosas y su vida que toda ella estuviera rodeada de un aura de misterio y agresividad. ¿Qué hacia que la chica estuviera siempre en tensión constante? Si todas las chicas crecían así no era de extrañar ver a las mujeres más mayores tan cansadas y arrugadas. Sentía que toda la gloria de la que le habían hablado y mostrado sus anfitriones solo eran un puñado de mujeres asustadas de su propia condición que trataban de asemejarse a lo que más odiaban.

- ¡¡¡EH TU!!! – El grito fue tan fiero y fuerte que sobresaltó de mala manera a la muchacha. Se giró para ver entre la gente lo que ocurría. Solo cuando distinguió a la menuda figura zafándose entre las piernas de los curiosos pudo adivinar que había pasado. Sin pensárselo, salió corriendo hacia donde había huido el ladronzuelo.

"No hay duda de que las chicas aquí son rápidas" pensó mientras atajaba por una calle. La niña, pese a tener las piernas tan cortas, corría a un velocidad endemoniada. Volvió a encontrarse corriendo a través de los márgenes de los campos y decidió seguirla a una distancia en la cual la niña no pudiera sentir su presencia. Si llegaba a su casa quizás podría saber que pasaba.

Cuando los arbustos empezaron a tragarla, Saorin temió perderla a ella y a si misma en el bosque. Camino un rato a ciegas hasta que reconoció los pasos de la niña y se guió por el sonido.

No supo cuanto rato estuvo andando hasta que llegó al pequeño claro del bosque donde se encontraba una destartalada chabola. "Nada que ver con la casa de los Wyon" pensó mientras fruncía el ceño al notar que las junturas de la podrida madera estaban mal puestas. "Esta casa no podrá aguantar otra inundación." Y se escondió en un lado de la casa para ver los movimientos de la niña. A través de la sucia ventana sin vidrio vio como la niña se subía con dificultad a una silla y abría una caja donde apenas quedaban migas. Con mucho cuidado partió el pan como si ya hubiera sido utilizado y se comió la mitad con un hambre que desgarró a Saorin.

La niña miró la puerta por donde había entrado asustada. "¿Me habrá descubierto?" pensó la muchacha mientras veía a la pequeña tragar apresuradamente la bola de pan que tenía en la boca y abalanzarse hacía la otra puerta de salida de la casa.

- ¿Quién es? ¿Quién es? – dijo la niña mientras un sonido de sillas le confirmó a Saorin que había alguien más en la casa. Se dirigió discretamente hacia la otra entrada pero frenó en seco al ver quien asomaba a través del bosque. Los rayos del sol, más fuertes en esa parte con menos árboles alumbraron repentinamente la oscura figura que se dirigía hacia la casa.

- ¡¡Rin!! – y con un ágil salto ahora que había comido un poco más, Shuen-Li saltó hacia sus brazos como lo haría cualquier hermana pequeña. Lo más extraño de todo es que Rin no la rechazó. La apoyó en su fuerte brazo mientras que con el otro cargaba lo que parecía un pesado fardo y siguió su camino hacia la casa donde la esperaba una mujer mayor de pelo cano recogido en un moño y algo encorvada. En la cara de Rin no había rastro del habitual malhumor que nublaba las facciones de la muchacha, ahora hermosa sin su habitual ceño fruncido.

- ¿Donde esta tu padre Shuen-Li? – Dijo mientras se sentaba en el tronco que servía como asiento en el exterior. El día estaba agradable y la mujer empezó a sacar unos deslucidos cuencos y los puso cuidadosamente en el tocón de madera. Sacó una tetera oxidada de la casa que permanecía caliente y la vertió con delicadeza.

- Ha ido a recoger a los campos – respondió la niña mientras balanceaba sus piernitas, impaciente – dijo que está vez se iría más lejos. – Iba a decir algo más pero se calló. Miró interesada el fardo que traía la amazona – ¿Nos has traído algo? – Parecía un ratón hambriento.

- ¡Shuen-Li! –rugió furiosa la anciana mientras obligaba a la niña a mirarle. Sin embargo eso no pareció molestar a la muchacha que mantenía su semblante tranquilo, y hasta se permitió sonreír ante el desparpajo de la niña. De su fardo empezó a salir comida que pasó a través de las manos admiradas de las dos personas.

- No os hagáis rogar – lo dijo con tanta amabilidad y educación que Saorin pensó sino se había dado un golpe en el bosque y ahora estaba soñando. "No está en posición de defensa." Observó Saorin, cada vez más sorprendida. Acababa de encontrar algo muy interesante "Y sus facciones se han endulzado" Cuando comprendió que la muchacha se sentía segura en esa destartalada y horrible casucha la sonrisa no pudo evitar aflorar de su rostro.

"Parece que esa mujer ha tenido mala suerte. Los dos hijos le han salido unos blandengues" y la sonrisa se acentuó. Empezó a preguntarse cuantas mañanas Rin habría tenido que levantarse temprano para visitar a la pareja y no descuidar sus obligaciones. Por la confianza que reinaba en el ambiente sintió que ella misma no necesitaba ser Rin Wyon delante de aquella gente. La amazona estaba con su familia: la vieja anciana y la niña.

- ¿Estás bien? – la pregunta sobresaltó tanto a Rin como a la espía. La mujer curvó sus arrugados y pálidos labios en una señal tierna y alargó la mano para acariciar el rostro de la joven. El gesto reveló a Saorin el estado lamentable en que estaba la mujer.

La cara de Rin tubo un destello de inmensa tristeza y… ¿Debilidad? Saorin no pudo adivinarlo de lo asombrosamente sorprendida que estaba. No quería pensar que hubiera hecho su madre si la hubiera visto así, tan vulnerable.

Y encantadora.

Sacudió la cabeza, confundida.

.-.-.-.-.

- Ya vendrá. – dijo con un gesto de mal disimulada incomodidad mientras arreglaba el fuego. Vio como su hijo se movía aún, inquieto, y le echó una mirada enfadada que le hizo calmarse de golpe. Aunque era común que Saorin se dedicara a pasear y perderse por ahí con bastante frecuencia, esta vez esa costumbre le había hecho enfadar. Cuando fuera su nuera debía sacarle esa manía de raíz. Había conseguido un ambiente magnífico en un día de feria, soleado y solitario en medio de la gente. Como una de esas ridículas citas de las que había oído hablar.

- Se perderá la comida – respondió él frunciendo el ceño algo preocupado cosa que molestó a Kyan-Shin. Si su hijo seguía siendo tan florecilla se lo iban a comer enseguida. También debería instruirlo a él para que cogiera un poco de dotes de mando. Suspiró hastiada pensando en cuantos dolores de cabeza le daban sus hijos mientras se daba unos ligeros golpes en la espalda para relajarse.

- Tranquilo, lo superará. Tendrá que aprender de Rin y conseguirse la comida ella misma. – Otro problema en su mente. Aunque el comportamiento hacia la extranjera había mejorado notablemente, aún había algo en Rin que la incomodaba. "Esa niña tiene mi mismo carácter. Y con ese carácter es capaz de cualquier cosa" pensó, recordándose a si misma, tan brusca y orgullosa como ella. Después tuvo que casarse y olvidar todo. Pero eso les pasaba a todos. "Los sueños de juventud no son más que eso, sueños." Y de repente se sintió terriblemente cansada.

.-.-.-.-.-.

- Esto ha sido hasta demasiado empalagoso para mi.- murmuró mientras se estiraba las articulaciones. Lo que había visto esa mañana valía su peso en oro. Jamás pensó en descubrir esa faceta de la gruñona amazona y se alegró haberla podido observar en ese estado. Era una lástima que la vida real no le ofreciera esa calma y solo en ese pequeño rincón de mundo pudiera conseguirla.

- ¿Un poco de té? – y una mano le ofreció el desgastado cuenco.

- Si, gracias – respondió ella tranquilamente. Estaba a punto de beber de él cuando los sudores fríos empezaron a aparecerle a la vez que los escalofríos. La anciana y la niña la miraban con cara de circunstancias en su pequeño escondite de la esquina de la chabola. Había sido descubierta de mala manera.

- Ah…jajajaja – rió nerviosamente. "¡Maldición, me he relajado yo también!" Hizo una reverencia forzada mientras echaba unos pasos atrás. Chocó contra alguien y sintió una terrible aura asesina en su espalda. Ahora si que la había echo buena.

- Tu... – la voz tenía un deje tan frío que hizo temblar a las tres mujeres – siempre tu…

- ¿La conoces Rin-chan? – El sufijo no pudo evitar hacer que Saorin mirara una vez a la anciana y luego fijara la vista en ella. Sin embargo, por la cara de la muchacha, no parecía estar para bromas.

- ¡Ah! – y Shuen-Li alzó un dedo acusador – ¡Es la pelada!

Eso mosqueó ligeramente a Saorin que hizo una mueca forzada cercana a una sonrisa mientras buscaba una manera desesperada de salir de esa engorrosa situación. ¿Había pensado alguna vez que tenía mala suerte?

Sin embargo vio que Shuen-Li tergiversaba un poco la realidad de su encuentro para hacer que la anciana no se enterara que la niña había estado robando. Pese a eso, el gesto de desaprobación de la anciana estuvo más dirigido hacia la niña que hacia Rin o Saorin. Los ojos oscuros se movieron rápidamente hacia Rin y levantó la mano en un gesto tranquilizador. El aura "intento de asesinato" se redujo notablemente, para alivio de la extranjera.

Una vez las explicaciones y presentaciones estuvieron hechas, y Saorin pudo tener tiempo para explicar su presencia en ese lugar (también tergiversando un poco la realidad para que el motivo no fuera demasiado obvio), fue el momento de marcharse. Rin, que había estado callada todo el tiempo y con la posición de defensa en todo momento, no dejó de mirar ni unos solo de los movimientos de la muchacha rubia.

- Espero que vuelvas pronto, Rin – susurró la niña agarrando suavemente el pantalón de la guerrera. La muchacha reprimió un gesto cariñoso y Saorin se apenó, al sentir que era por su culpa. Tenía motivos para sentirse culpable.

Una vez en camino entre los árboles, el silencio era tan pesado que Saorin frunció los labios apenada. En circunstancias normales el silencio de la guerrera no le hubiera incomodado. Pero ahora era bastante diferente. Era consciente de que había violado su intimidad de mala manera. Pero no solo eso, ahora todo era diferente. Ahora ya había visto la hermosa debilidad de la huraña y gritona muchacha que había conocido.

- Como… – aunque parecía que estaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos, la voz de Rin salió alta y clara – ¿Cómo has hecho para que no notara tu presencia?

- ¿Qué? – y arqueó una ceja – ¿Qué quieres decir? – Se paró en seco, aunque no por motu propio. El afilado filo de un sable se balanceaba de cara a ella. El poder de la anciana sobre ella se había disipado y ahora los ojos grises le brillaban malignamente. Volvía a ser la Rin de siempre.

- ¡Te lo voy a advertir extranjera! – y agarró fuertemente sus ropas para estamparla contra el árbol más cercano. Su cara y su sable se acercaron peligrosamente. – Ni una palabra de esto a nadie o te haré en brochetas sin que te des cuenta.

- Rin… – soltó el nombre sin pensar. Asombrada ante las palabras de la amazona y su reacción. – ¿Es que te avergüenza haberles ido a visitar? Incluso les has traído parte del premio que te tocó para compartirlo con ellas – pese a que estaba en esa posición tan incómoda, Saorin sentía que no podía dejar de hablar, su cara mostrando la más vívida ingenuidad – ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué habrías de esconderlo?

- ¡¡YA BASTA!! – y la estampó de nuevo contra el árbol antes de soltarla bruscamente – ¿Te crees que lo sabes todo, verdad? Eres tan ingenua que das asco. ¿¿Te piensas que todo es tan fácil?? ¡¡No tienes ni idea de lo que pasa aquí!! ¡Ni puedes venir y empezar a cuestionar lo que hace la gente solo porque ti creas que lo tuyo es mejor! – y pegó una sonora patada a cualquier piedra que veía. – Y encima, espiando a la gente…– otra patada aún más fuerte a una gorda rama que salió disparada por los aires – ¡¡Estoy harta de ti!!

Y se marchó rápidamente, sin esperarla.

"Que mal" pensó la muchacha frunciendo los labios otra vez. Deprimida, se sentó en la base del árbol donde la habían estampado dos veces. Sentía que Rin tenía razón, al fin y al cabo no tendría que haberlas espiado. Sin embargo no entendía que tenía de malo dar su opinión sobre lo que ella creía. Sintió una opresión en el pecho y, de repente, deseó que Eiji estuviera a su lado.

"He viajado tanto y he visto tanto solo por encontrarte" y enterró la cabeza entre sus rodillas reprimiendo un sollozo "Pensaba que si tenía muchas experiencias nuevas e intentaba ayudar a la gente me haría mejor persona y tu me querrías más cuando me encontraras. Al menos lo suficiente para no abandonarme de nuevo." Y sintió la terrible melancolía con la que siempre trataba de luchar con una sonrisa ingenua. Pero le había dolido más de lo esperado el enfado de Rin.

.-.-.-.-.

Kyan-Shin cerró la puerta reprimiendo una sonrisa. De noche, con ese hermoso cielo sería una oportunidad increíblemente propicia para un encuentro solitario entre ellos dos. No entendía que le había pasado a Rin, que había estado de lo más irritable durante la cena, gritando por cualquier cosa, pero tampoco le prestó demasiada atención. Era importante que las cosas se aceleraran cuanto antes mejor, y la oportuna desaparición de Saorin había puesto a Chuin lo suficientemente en sobresalto como para que cuando la encontrara esta noche (cosa que, Kyan-Shin, no dudaba en absoluto) se decidiera a dar algún paso.

- Será mejor que todos nos vayamos a dormir – y la mirada sorprendida de Quiyon no la inmutó – Chuin la encontrará enseguida, ya lo verás, no tenemos porque preocuparnos. Seguro que se habrá perdido por los campos de debajo de la colina. – hizo un gesto a Rin, que acababa de volver de su baño, para que se dirigiera a su habitación.

- ¿Más planes de los tuyos? – murmuró Quiyon una vez su hija desapareció. Echó una ojeada a Kyan-Shin y la vio absorta en el fuego.- Déjalos ya en paz, Kyan-Shin.

- No tienes ni idea – e hizo un gesto jactancioso – La cosa va bien. De aquí poco tendremos una flamante esposa para nuestro hijo. Así no tendremos que preocuparnos más por él.

- Yo no estoy preocupado por él. – y sus ojos negros, habitualmente con apariencia cansada, brillaron súbitamente – Creo que no ves más allá de tus narices, esposa.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – y levantó la vista hacia él irritada por sus palabras y sorprendida por su expresión – ¿Hay algo que no sepa?

- Si te lo dijera ya no tendría gracia, ¿No crees? – recuperó su postura habitual y con gesto descuidado echó más leña – Solo espero que nuestros hijos sean más listos que tu.

La risa escandalosa típica de Kyan-Shin llenó la estancia.

- Les llevo muchos años de ventaja, Quiyon. – y sonrió maliciosamente haciendo que las arrugas de las comisuras de su boca se marcaran.

.-.-.-.-.

"Esa idiota."

El pensamiento asaltó a la amazona más veces de las que quiso mientras se revolvía en sus mantas. Ahora solo faltaría que la chica se hubiera sentido herida y hubiera huido. Eso crearía un buen problema a Chuin que tendría que pasarse toda la noche buscando. Y el pobre ya tenía bastantes dolores de cabeza.

"A lo mejor me he pasado un poco" pensó en la décima vuelta que daba. Sentía que esa mañana había explotado.

Había soltado cualquier cosa, aderezada con la rabia que sentía hacia ese mundo que no la comprendía. Rin nunca había sentido a su madre demasiado su cerca. Su padre era amable, pero demasiado pasivo para que tuviera un refugio seguro y su hermano, ya bastante atareado con esa vida que había escogido, ahora solo tenía ojos para una extranjera que había invadido el único sitio en el que Rin se había podido sentir en paz en toda su vida. Había odiado esa expresión de no entendimiento de la muchacha al amenazarla. La había irritado terriblemente el hecho de que esa ingenua mujer nunca hubiera tenido que sufrir los agravios y la inhibición de Rin que había sido entrenada desde el nacimiento para ser como era.

Y sin embargo no parecía complacer a nadie. Su madre, siempre disgustada por su rebeldía congénita (el único defecto, que según Rin, podía achacársele porque para todo lo demás era perfecta), las demás chicas del pueblo demasiado cegadas por la envidia o la adoración solo le habían negado el placer de una amiga, y ahora... una extraña con complejo de arregla-vidas había aparecido y la había mirado como si fuera un caso sin esperanzas.

Frunció el ceño "Las personas como ella, que solo tratan de ayudar a los demás, son las que tienen mayores problemas"

Y sin embargo, la muchacha parecía sincera cuando la miró de aquella manera. En realidad siempre era sincera en todo. Rin no solía sentir celos de nadie, y si los sentía siempre trataba de superar a esa persona para sentirse mejor. ¿Pero que podía hacer contra una extraña que no conocía de nada? Su manera de pensar era claramente distinta a todo lo que había visto hasta ahora y eso la confundía, la confundía demasiado.

El suave crujido le puso en pie a la velocidad del rayo amenazando a la negra oscuridad con su bomborin. Iba a pegar un grito de advertencia hacia el intruso cuando notó que una mano le tapaba la boca. ¿Cómo había conseguido el intruso llegar tan cerca de ella sin ni siquiera darse cuenta? Trató de tragar saliva, alarmada.

- Soy yo. – la suave voz la hizo relajarse momentáneamente para luego volverse a erizar ante la presencia de Saorin. Se apartó de ella con rapidez, aunque luego se arrepintió. Si Saorin era capaz de notarla tan rápidamente debía quedarse cerca de ella, no alejarse. Tardó unos segundos en acostumbrarse a la luz estelar y que sus ojos definieran la estilizada figura que tenía delante de ella. Los ojos castaños de la muchacha rubia parecían sin brillo.

- ¿Qué quieres? – y notó que su voz estaba crispada. De repente, con todas las emociones de ese día, echó en falta la cama y el descanso que se merecía.

- Disculparme – respondió con sequedad – ¿Qué otra cosa querría?

- No me sirven tus disculpas. – gruñó Rin – Acabaras haciendo lo mismo de todas formas. La gente como tu es así.

- ¿Tantos has conocido como yo? – y Saorin se acercó lentamente a la amazona, que ahora parecía una fiera acorralada en una esquina. Sus dedos rozaban, temblorosos, el bomborin. – ¿No crees que me estás juzgando antes de tiempo?

- Ya veo que tu, en cambio, no pierdes el tiempo en conocer a tus adversarios antes de juzgar – y la risa de sorna que echó fue lo suficiente convincente como para tranquilizarla. La verdad es que se había puesto más nerviosa de lo que hubiera querido. Al fin y al cabo, ¡La gente decente no se metía en la habitación de una chica en plena madrugada!

- ¿Ves? Ese es el problema – y sintió que ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para ver la expresión de Rin con claridad, y que ella también viera la suya – Me estás juzgando antes de tiempo. Yo nunca te he considerado mi adversaria.

- ¿Ah no? – respondió con odio – ¿Haces eso a tus amigos? ¿Espiarlos? – y pronunció la palabra de una forma que parecía mas sucia que el propio asesinato.

- No. Hago eso con la gente que deseo conocer. – Y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa triste. ¿Entendería Rin por fin, que ella también quería ser su amiga igual que lo había querido con Chuin? – Suena extraño, pero quiero ser tu amiga.

- Me emocionas – y arqueó una ceja – pero yo no quiero serlo. No tengo amigas, y te aseguro que tu no vas a ser la primera. – al darse cuenta que había subido la voz más de lo acostumbrado volvió a los susurros. Por alguna razón no quería despertar a nadie.

- ¿No tienes amigas? – Saorin parecía asustada ante esa posibilidad y Rin se reprendió a si misma por tener la lengua tan larga – Eso no puede ser - y lo dijo tan convencida que la amazona la miró extrañada – todo el mundo los tiene, aunque a veces no podamos darnos cuenta.

- Pensaba que habías venido a disculparte pero, como siempre, vienes a dar sermones. – y se sintió satisfecha al ver la expresión dolida de Saorin. Si la extranjera pensaba que se dejaría domar como su hermano, iba muy lista.

- Eres difícil, eh? – y la reacción de Saorin fue completamente inesperada. Se sentó más cómodamente en el suelo y sonrió – Supongo que es por eso por lo que te sientes tan a gusto en esa casa, ahí nadie te ataca. Yo tampoco pretendo atacarte, pero parece que no puedes distinguir amigos de enemigos.

Saorin le dedicó una larga mirada apreciativa y trató de acercarse un poco más. Había algo en Rin que le llamaba muchísimo la atención, pero no lograba averiguar que era.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir? – preguntó, dejando que Saorin se acercara. – Vuelves a hablar sin saber de lo que hablas.

- Tienes razón. – y esta sonrisa fue más sincera y alegre que la anterior. – Por eso quiero pedirte perdón. Y también decirte que me gustaría que me enseñaras a saber de lo que hablo. – Rin la miró sorprendida y se asustó de lo rápido que se había movido la muchacha. Sin duda tenía algún entrenamiento ninja o algo, porque esa discreción de movimientos no eran normales.

- ¿No me has oído? ¡No quiero tener amigas! – y giró su cabeza enfurruñada.

De repente oyó unos fuertes pasos y antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, el cuerpo de la muchacha se apretó al de ella y la lanzó al suelo.

Completamente confundida, trató de liberarse pero Saorin la sujetó fuertemente y con urgencia haciéndole gestos para que no se moviera. Los pasos se hicieron más firmes y cercanos, vacilando en la puerta de la habitación. Oyeron que se habría delicadamente la puerta de la habitación de al lado y Rin se empezó a extrañar. ¿La habitación de su hermano estaba siendo abierta? Esos pasos eran los de su madre, pero eran extrañamente amortiguados. ¿Trataba su madre de ir a escondidas por la casa?

- Si tu madre me llega a encontrar aquí – susurró Saorin a su oído – me hace picadillo. – Notó el escalofrío de Rin entre sus brazos y la miró sorprendida. Un gesto pícaro apareció instantáneamente en su rostro, que Rin pudo ver muy bien debido a la cercanía y a la luz lunar. –Vaya, ¿Así que este es tu punto débil eh?

La turbación y el sonrojo fueron enormes. Con un gesto imperioso, la muchacha se la sacó de encima y se apartó de ella, agarrando fuertemente sus ropas de dormir como si hubieran tratado de quitárselas. Ese gesto divirtió tanto a Saorin que no pudo evitar una risa apagada, antes de levantarse, hacer una educada reverencia y desaparecer por la ventana.

A la mañana siguiente, ambas muchachas parecían de mucho mejor humor. Rin estaba hasta tratable.

- La encontré dando vueltas alrededor de la casa – y Chuin sonrió, visiblemente aliviado de la vuelta de la chica – Suerte que supiste encontrar el camino de vuelta. Nos dejaste muy preocupados a todos.

- Si bueno – Saorin sorbía animadamente sus fideos – me perdí por el bosque. – Hizo un gesto un poco exagerado para demostrar su pesar por el hecho y le echó una ojeada a Rin, a ver si captaba la indirecta – pero al final, a base de insistir, conseguí salir del atolladero.

- La entereza es una gran virtud – dijo Quiyon, visiblemente animado por ese cambio de ambiente. Se preguntó a si mismo lo que había conseguido la extranjera. Su vuelta había traído una luz inesperada a la casa.

Sin embargo Kyan-Shin permanecía algo silenciosa, como si algo no marchara bien. No era del todo inmune al hecho de que el ambiente hubiera cambiado a mejor. Podría entenderlo de Chuin, incluso de Saorin, pero Rin se veía claramente más animada y Kyan-Shin empezó a mosquearse de veras al notar las largas miradas que su hija le echaba a la extranjera. No se había dado cuenta hasta ahora de que quizás algo había salido de sus cálculos.

.-.-.-.-.-.

En días tan luminosos como los que se presentaban, no había nada como un entreno, pensaba Chuin. Ya había pasado una semana desde el reencuentro de Saorin, y las cosas no parecían haber cambiado. Ella no daba muestras de querer marcharse de inmediato, pese a que no dejaba de vestir con las ropas que traía en su mochila rechazando siempre las que le ofrecían. Pero eso no importaba, mientras ella estuviera aquí las cosas podrían ir mucho mejor. "No quiero que se vaya" pensó decidido.

- ¡Uno! ¡Dos! ¡Uno! ¡Dos! – animaba Saorin a cada patada que daba al trozo de tela enrollado a un palo que iba moviendo zigzagueante. – Tienes buenos reflejos.

Rin salió de unos matorrales con un pequeño saco en la espalda y se dedicó un momento a mirar a la pareja que entrenaba en medio del bosque. Pese a que la relación con Saorin había mejorado de alguna manera, la amazona seguía mostrándose reservada y gruñona como siempre. Es más, ahora se mostraba más irritable en según que temas. Se fijó un momento en Chuin y frunció el ceño.

- Mueve más los pies – murmuró al pasar. Saorin se fijó en los pies del hombre y miró a Rin.

- Yo no veo que lo haga mal – respondió. – Tiene las piernas más fuertes, con lo que no es necesario que los mueva tanto como las chicas para conseguir más rapidez. – Esa frase dejo parada a ambos hermanos que la miraron sorprendidos, sobretodo Rin.

- ¿Como las chicas? – dijo girándose "Podría ser que…" Miró a Chuin y este le devolvió una mueca parecida a una sonrisa. – No sabia que lo supieras. – Ahora ya entendía porque le había parecido que su hermano vestía más masculinamente esa mañana.

"Me había olvidado por completo de Rin" pensó el joven mirando a su hermana. "Espero que no se sienta muy herida."

- ¿Chuin no te lo ha contado? – Saorin bajó el palo y los miró interrogante – Bueno, lo adiviné el primer día, no es nada malo. – Esa contestación pareció irritar a la amazona sobremanera.

- No, no me lo ha contado. – dijo fríamente – Y es bueno que sepas, que en la aldea de las Nujiezu, estas actividades provocan vergüenza y hasta son castigadas. – parecía dolida cuando miro a Chuin antes de girarse de nuevo para continuar su camino.

"Si que se siente herida, si." dijo con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué? – La voz de Saorin no tenía ningún afán de provocación. La pregunta sonó suave y sin pretensiones pero hizo a Rin girarse de sopetón mirándola extrañada.

- ¿¡Cómo que por qué!?

- Pues si, ¿Por qué? – Saorin parecía más extrañada que Rin. Chuin estaba tan asombrado como su hermana. – ¿Por qué produce vergüenza y es castigado?

- Pues porque… – Rin de repente se sintió incómoda. "Ya empezamos" pensó para si, disgustada – ¡Porque es antinatural! ¡Dónde se ha visto que un hombre se vista de mujer!

- ¿Por qué?

- ¡Basta de porques! – respondió tajante, la amazona.

- No, quiero que me digas el porque – ahora si que Saorin parecía más seria. Había abandonado la mirada sencilla y escrutaba a Rin con la mirada. – ¿Por que es tan antinatural? ¿Acaso vosotras no peleáis y es supuesto que eso es tarea de hombres?

- ¡Las mujeres podemos pelear muchos mejor que los hombres! – Lo dijo con un gesto de orgullo que a la extranjera le pareció que, más que Rin, le estaba hablando el pueblo entero de las Nujiezu.

- Y los hombres pueden ser más femeninos que cualquier mujer – y se encogió de hombros – ¿Qué mas da?

- Vas a decirme que te podría gustar un hombre que se vistiera de mujer. –Rin cada vez estaba más extrañada ante el comportamiento de la extranjera. "¿Qué demonios tiene esta chica en la cabeza? La gente de la capital es, sin duda, rara." Miró a su hermano y supo que estaba dolido. Había usado su ejemplo para poner a prueba y se dio cuenta de que le había hecho daño sin querer. Al fin y al cabo, ella siempre lo había protegido de los afanes reeducadores de su madre, pese a ser la menor.

- Chuin es una buena persona, ¿Qué importancia tendría que vistiera como una mujer? Si me gustara como persona no me importaría como vistiera o que fuera. – respondió Saorin con la sencillez de siempre. Notaba que estaba hablando con alguien que era demasiado rebuscado. Para su sorpresa vio que Chuin lo miraba agradecido. ¿Cuántas veces le habrían dicho eso al pobre chico? – Yo misma estoy enamorada de alguien que es lo más extraño del mundo.

Las palabras que habían nacido de repente, hicieron calmar misteriosamente a Rin, que la miraba sorprendida. Sin embargo, su hermano pareció fruncir el ceño.

- Saorin – y Chuin hizo una ligera reverencia – gracias por tus palabras. La verdad es que no me importa que piensen que soy una vergüenza. Siempre lo han pensado de mí desde que nací.

- Chuin…– y Rin reprimió ir a abrazarle.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – Un rayo de luz se coló entre los árboles y alumbró momentáneamente la cara del hombre al erguirse. Miró a Rin como pidiendo permiso y suspiró.

- Ya debes saber que las Nujiezu consideran a los hombres como seres inferiores. Cuando nace un niño en esta aldea, el estigma de su sexo le convierte en un ser despreciado y humillado. En mi caso no fue muy diferente. Además, el hecho de que yo fuera tan afeminado y supiera hacer tan bien las tareas de mujer hizo que también los demás niños me odiaran. – Chuin fruncía los labios alternativamente cada vez que tomaba aire para seguir hablando. Le costaba sacar a la luz según que recuerdos.

- Que horror. – y le dedicó una mirada cargada de intención a Rin.

- En mi casa no hacían más que repetirme que debía comportarme, que no debía tratar de aparentar lo que no era. Pero yo no quería convertirme en eso que llamaban hombres en mi aldea. No se les permite hacer nada y son constantemente humillados. Para estar humillado, prefería poder vivir como una persona normal. Así que me transformé en una perfecta mujer y pese a las burlas, puedo luchar, estudiar y hacer todo lo que quiera.

- Así que las "tareas de mujer" que tu llamas.

- Aquí las mujeres hacen de todo. Son las encargadas de recoger comida y cazar para el invierno, mientras que, a los hombres, se les obliga a cosas mediocres como cargar y llenar las calderas de carbón o cortar leña hasta que los huesos no pueden más. No se les permite ser artesanos, ni pelear, ni ir a la escuela.

- ¿¿¡¡QUE!!?? – Tal fue su susto que se apartó de repente de los dos hermanos como si tuvieran la peste. ¿Qué clase de aldea era esa? Vale que en muchas de las otras pasaba todo lo contrario pero sin duda esto era chocante de verdad. Se dio cuenta que, pese a haber estado tanto tiempo en ella, no tenia ni idea de sus costumbres, y eso que era 'adoptada' – ¿De verdad os hacen todo eso?

- Si. – respondió Rin sin muchos ánimos. Saorin notó que la amazona se sentía un poco avergonzada. Entendió que, pese a tanto cartel, incluso las amazonas de la aldea se sentían incómodas con tanta norma. Por suerte, Rin ya no peleaba tanto contra las opiniones de Saorin como antes.

- Las leyes de las amazonas son muy fuertes – continuó Chuin – No se pueden romper las tradiciones arraigadas desde hace cientos de años, y los hombres, ignorantes, ya ni pelean por sus derechos. Incluso las mismas amazonas están sujetas a duras leyes. Rin, por ejemplo, ha de casarse antes de que llegue el invierno.

- ¿Es eso cierto? – Saorin parecía muy sorprendida – ¡¡Pero si apenas has cumplido la mayoría de edad!!

- No hace falta que le cuentes toda nuestra vida Chuin. – respondió Rin con un gesto de hastío. Se notaba que habían tocado un tema que a la chica morena no le gustaba nada. Sin embargo, sintió ganas de desahogarse. – Pero es cierto, por eso peleé en el torneo de hace semanas, para librarme temporalmente de esa norma.

- ¿Pero porque no hablas con tu madre, o con alguien? ¿Quién te obliga a casarte?

- No es tan sencillo. Al fin y al cabo, se creó esta obligación para que las mujeres empezaran a procrear enseguida y la estirpe de las amazonas continuara. Supongo que yo soy una rebelde sin causa. – Y su hermano apoyó la mano en su hombro en señal de ánimo.

- ¿Qué tonterías dices? ¿Sin causa? ¿ Es que no es una causa suficientemente buena el ser libre de tomar las propias decisiones? – y sonrió para darles ánimos a los dos mientras se acercaba.

Los hermanos se la miraron turbados ante la expresión amable a sus problemas que Saorin les mostraba. Aunque habían sido atados a leyes muy fuertes, esa ave que flotaba en medio de su pecho llamada libertad les picoteaba la mente. En ese momento, y con la sonrisa de la muchacha extranjera venida de la capital, parecía que todo aquello en lo que habían temido durante tanto tiempo no valiera nada.

– La extranjera no puede entender nuestras leyes. – dijo una voz saliendo de los matorrales y los dos hermanos temblaron de arriba abajo al comprobar quien hablaba- Nadie de fuera las puede comprender. Estas leyes han sido creadas desde tiempos milenarios para garantizar una estirpe de mujeres fuertes y sin ataduras, liberadoras de un grupo de personas siempre azotadas por los hombres.

- Si me lo permite decir, Kyan-Shin – Saorin no parecía enfadada. Se enfrentaba a la amazona como aquél que siempre ha tenido derecho a la opinión propia y cree firmemente en ella. – Hasta ahora, todas las leyes que he visto de su pueblo me han parecido demasiado milenarias. Y demasiado parecidas a las que tanto odian y contra las que luchan. Utilizan la misma humillación y el mismo azote contra el que pelean.

En sus dieciocho años de vida, Rin no había visto a nadie, absolutamente nadie que enfrentara su opinión contra su madre. Ni ella misma, le había hablado tan directa y seriamente como lo había hecho la chica que tenía delante. Simplemente se había limitado a patalear como una niña. No es que le sorprendiera que Saorin fuera igual de echada para delante con unas amazonas que con otras pero una matriarca era bastante distinto.

- El 'azote' del que hablas no tiene ni punto de comparación, extranjera – Saorin se sorprendió al notar el deje helado con el que la siempre sonriente Kyan-Shin se dirigía a ella. Suponía que el juego había acabado por fin, y que la gran matriarca desvelaría a que jugaba. – No puedo creer en tus palabras, porque tu misma estás siendo utilizada por hombres.

- ¿Utilizada?

- ¿No llevas persiguiendo a un hombre desde hace mucho tiempo sin noticia alguna de él? Es evidente que ese hombre te ha atrapado en su red y juega contigo al gato y el ratón, sin contar en tus propios sentimientos. Sin embargo, estas tan convencida de que lo que hace él esta bien que no dudas en protegerle cuando llega el momento.

- N-no acabo de entenderle. - respondió Saorin, vacilante. ¿A qué venía meterse ahora con la persona que ella quería? Ya tenía ella bastantes dudas, solo le faltaba eso.

- ¿Por qué él tubo que marchar dejándote sola? ¿Nunca te has preguntado que eso fuera injusto para ti siendo pareja? – Rin miró a su madre con una mirada amarga. Estaba golpeando a Saorin de la misma manera que lo hacía con ellos. Verdaderamente la había 'adoptado' – ¿Pensó en algún momento en como te podrías sentir tu o en tu opinión? No, simplemente se marchó a por sus egoístas sueños, dejando, como siempre, a la chica atrás. Dando por sentado que ella lo esperaría o que iría a buscarlo.

- Eso que dice son solo suposiciones – No conocía a la persona con la que hablaba. ¿De verdad esa matriarca gruñona que había conocido era esa amazona de corazón frío? ¿Ocultaban todas las chicas del pueblo esa fría crueldad? Miró a Rin y se preguntó, si dentro de esa apariencia gruñona y dulce que ella conocía se escondería también ese monstruo. – Le prohíbo que trate a Eiji como un cualquiera.

- Son solo suposiciones, pero siempre suelen acertar, verdad? – y los labios se curvaron en una maliciosa sonrisa – y tu misma llamas a los 'cualquiera', a los hombres, como gente capaz de todo esto y más.

- ¡No es verdad! ¡Yo creo en el buen corazón de la gente, no importa si son hombres o mujeres! – odiaba lo que esa mujer le estaba haciendo sentirse: una chica ingenua y estúpida que perseguía un sueño infantil que nunca se cumpliría.

- No te construyas un muro de buena fe para protegerte. – y Kyan-Shin se acercó zalameramente a Saorin para acariciarle la cara. "Verdaderamente como una madre perdonando a sus hijos" pensó Rin dolida. La mirada de Saorin, siempre alegre, había tomado ese tono melancólico tan preocupante. Odió que su madre estuviera haciéndole eso a la pobre chica, por vete a saber que motivo. – Los hombres también te han hecho daño a ti, verdad? Me preguntó que habrás llorado, sola, en las largas noches. – y clavó su mirada en los ojos castaños para finalizar su jugada – Te mereces algo mejor, mi querida niña.

"¿Algo mejor?" Rin se alarmó un momento "¿A qué se está refiriendo?" Ahora llegaban al final de juego, y sintió que se estaba perdiendo algo importante. Miró extrañada como Chuin se separaba de ella y se acercaba a su madre con gesto de autómata.

- Hazlo por los dos, mi querido hijo – Kyan-Shin acarició la cara de Chuin, que frunció el ceño al llegar a la mirada asustadiza de una dolida Saorin. Sin embargo se puso en posición de ataque.

- Chuin, ¿Qué demonios? – su madre alzo la mano para hacerla callar y le dedicó una mirada fría como el hielo. ¿Chuin y Saorin? La lucecita se había encendido demasiado tarde. Un odio intenso por su madre hizo hervir la sangre de Rin al entender enseguida los planes de su madre. Había jugado con el corazón de Chuin y Saorin para conseguir una boda obligada. Al fin y al cabo, Saorin había sido 'adoptada' por lo tanto, estaba regida más que nadie por las leyes de su pueblo y de esas leyes nadie podía zafarse.

Saorin vacilaba. De repente echaba muchísimo de menos a Eiji. Se sentía sola y desamparada en ese bosque maldito de esa aldea maldita. Cuando el puño de Chuin se acercó ni siquiera se sintió con ánimos de esquivarlo. Chuin tampoco se esperó que ella no lo esquivara y la muchacha cayó al suelo del impacto.

- ¡Saorin! – el guerrero iba a acercarse a la chica cuando notó la fuerte presencia de su madre por detrás y supo que debía mantenerse en su puesto. Tenía que vencerla, fuese como fuese.

- ¡Madre! ¡Saorin no sabe artes marciales! ¿Como vas a hacerla pelear? – Rin se sentía tan impotente que tenía ganas de patear a la amazona.

- No tienes ni idea de esta chica, Rin. No la has mirado como debieras – El dardo se clavó hondo en el corazón de su hija que miró a su madre sorprendida.

Saorin, tendida en el suelo, pensaba sin parar. Pese a que su cuerpo parecía un trozo de cemento, su mente iba a mil revoluciones. Recordó todo lo sucedido hasta ahora y empezó a atar cabos. ¿Había sido utilizada? No sabía que hacer. ¿Debía dejarse ganar por el bien de Chuin? Si su amigo perdía, vete a saber que sería de él. Pero ella no quería perder.

- ¿Que quieres decir con eso? – preguntó Rin, vacilante.

- ¿Te crees que no me he dado cuenta? – y un deje de desprecio apareció en su voz – A veces pareces estúpida, hija.

"¿Y ahora porque la ha tomado con su hija?" pensó la chica con una gota de sudor en la cabeza "¿No estábamos hablando de Chuin?"

- N-no se de que me hablas.

- Veo como la miras. ¿Tan resplandeciente es, la extranjera, que os ha dejado a los dos descolocados? – Kyan-Shin metió las manos en las amplias mangas de su traje chino mientras observaba de reojo a la menor de la familia.

Las mejillas de Rin se volvieron de todos los colores mientras que Chuin y Saorin se quedaban de piedra. Chuin se giró un momento para estudiar a su hermana y frunció el ceño preocupado. ¿Podía ser que Rin…?

"¿¿¡¡Que Rin que!!??" La mente de la muchacha herida se despejó del todo. Si eso era verdad empezaba a entender que era eso que le llamaba tanto la atención.

Saorin se sentó y se secó la sangre de su mejilla con cansada languidez. La noticia la había dejado tan sorprendida que le había hecho olvidar hasta sus propios problemas. Miro, aun con sorpresa, la cara granate de la amazona y sonrió como siempre.

- Podrías habérmelo dicho. – y sonrió más ampliamente, como contenta.

- ¿¡Decirte el que!? – Rin frunció el ceño – ¡¡Yo no siento nada por ti, cabeza de chorlito!!

Pero Chuin lo veía claro. Rin verdaderamente sentía algo por la extranjera. Entonces, ¿Se había convertido en su rival? ¿Contra quién debía pelear? Se sintió confundido.

La que estaba más alarmada que nunca era Kyan-Shin que veía que las cosas se habían torcido de mala manera. ¿Como era que Saorin se había recuperado tan rápido de su languidez? Sin un momento que perder le hizo un gesto a su hijo para que siguiera peleando. Chuin, cada vez más preocupado no lo pensó dos veces.

Pero las cosas fueron distintas esta vez. Con una agilidad impropia de ella, Saorin se levantó de un ágil salto y empezó a esquivar los golpes de su contrincante. La chica morena parecía tan sorprendida que toda su vergüenza y enfado se disiparon de golpe. ¿Desde cuando la extranjera se movía tan bien? Había intuido que era más de lo que aparentaba, ¡pero no hasta ese punto! Parecía no tener ningún problema en bloquear los ataques de Chuin.

La alarma de Kyan-Shin era cada vez mayor. ¡La chica se había recuperado con extrema rapidez! La había dejado psicológicamente derrotada después de un ensayado discurso. Sin duda había subestimado la capacidad de la chica, pero aún así.

Al mirar a Rin de nuevo, y verla completamente absorbida en el combate, su cerebro empezó de nuevo a funcionar. "Podría ser, ¿Qué la extranjera también sintiera algo por Rin? No, es imposible, está enamorada de ese chico. Sin embargo ha sido la intervención de Rin la que la ha devuelto a su estado normal" Si las cosas eran así, debía cambiar rápidamente de estrategia.

- Los siento – dijo Saorin esquivando una patada del hombre. "Parece mentira que alguien tan hermoso y delicado ataque con esta agresividad. Sin duda es una amazona con todas las de la ley" - no me gusta pelear, y mucho menos – pegó un salto y sus caderas quedaron a la altura de la cabeza de Chuin – casarme con quien no quiero. – y le pegó tal patada que lo dejó estirado en el suelo, tratando de detener la sangre que manaba de su boca y su nariz.

Hasta Saorin parecía sorprendida de la fuerza con la que la había pegado. Era como si la simple mención de casarse con Chuin después de haberse enterado de esos sentimientos ocultos de Rin la hubieran enfurecido. Entendía que su amigo (si es que aun podía considerarlo como tal) había sido utilizado por su madre, y ella había desfogado la rabia en él en vez de la verdadera culpable.

Levantó la vista y miró con renovada furia a Kyan-Shin, quien estaba aún en pleno proceso. Miraba a su hijo sangrante con una sorpresa tal que Saorin vaciló un momento. ¿Se daría la mujer por vencida después de ver esto? Estaba claro que después de una pelea como esta lo que tenía que hacer era recoger sus cosas pitando y largarse de esa aldea de locos. Miró a Rin y vio que temblaba ligeramente, confundida. Estaba claro, también, que se llevaría a Rin con ella. El recuerdo de Eiji apareció por su mente y sonrió con sorna. Si, se la llevaría y después… bueno, ya se vería.

- Ya lo has visto Kyan-Shin. – dijo secándose con la manga de su chaqueta la sangre que brotaba de las comisuras de sus labios. Le dolía muchísimo la mejilla. – Has querido usar tus normas contra mi y yo he vencido limpiamente.

Si pensaba que Kyan-Shin se iba a dar por vencida, Saorin estaba muy equivocada. Vio que la mujer sonreía levemente y que sus ojos brillaban con malicia. "No, la amazona que hay en ella no me va a dejar marchar después de esto. ¿Pero seré capaz de vencerle?" Empezó a estudiar rápidamente el cuerpo redondeado de Kyan-Shin, pero evitó subestimarla. Pese a que podía parecer baja de forma, era una experta guerrera con mucha experiencia.

- Ya es hora de que seas tu quien da la cara, matriarca – y se sacó la chaqueta y la lanzó – deja de jugar en las sombras.

- ¿Vas a hacer pelear a una mujer como yo? – su voz era tan fría que dejó a su contrincante vacilante – Pensaba que, en tus reglas, eso estaba prohibido.

- Nadie tiene prohibido pelear que yo sepa. Además, yo soy 'adoptada' tuya, no? Me rijo por tus leyes.

- No olvides esas palabras. – Esperó un ataque de Kyan-Shin que nunca llegó. La mujer se acercó a Rin que la miraba con el ceño cada vez más fruncido. Apoyó la mano en su hombro y le señalo a Saorin – Hija mía, es hora de demostrar lo que vales.

Saorin y Rin se la quedaron mirando con los ojos como platos. "Se le han cruzado los cables" pensó convencida la muchacha "¿Ahora quiere lanzar a su hija? ¿Que ganaría con eso?" Esperó fervientemente que Rin no aceptara la orden de su madre y la dejaría sola para pelear. Pero había algo que Saorin no sabía.

Con el gesto de autómata que había visto antes en Chuin, Rin se la quedó mirando, respirando pesadamente y con la mandíbula tensa. Sus pupilas se contrajeron y su madre le alcanzó el bomborin. Antes de cerrar los ojos, Saorin leyó una disculpa en su llorosa mirada.

Cuando los volvió a abrir ya no era Rin.

Los bomborins volaban a toda velocidad. La amazona movió el bomborin izquierdo como si fuera una espada rasando los pies de Saorin. Ésta consiguió esquivarlo y se apoyó en los hombros con los pies y la lanzó boca al suelo.

No deseaba pelear contra ella, era lo último. Miró con rabia contenida a Kyan-Shin que mantenía fija su vista en los movimientos de su hija. Sin embargo, Saorin no podía hacer nada. Si trataba de hablar con Rin la muchacha atacaba con mucha más violencia.

- Todavía hay normas que debes aprender de las amazonas, Saorin. Una amazona es enseñada desde pequeña a pelear contra sus enemigos. La meta suprema es superar a la mismísima maestra y así, convertirse en la mejor de su escuela. El gesto que acabas de ver es el que hacen los maestros cuando le pasan sus responsabilidades a sus alumnos.

"¿El gesto? ¿Apoyar la mano en el hombro?" pensó alarmada mientras veía el corte rasante del bomborin acercarse demasiado a su nariz. Los ojos de Rin tenían un brillo extraño en su mirada.

- Con este gesto –continuó Kyan-Shin observando, complacida, que Saorin tendría que empezara a pelear en serio sino quería que Rin la matara. – Rin se ha convertido en guerrera amazona del todo. Yo, su maestra, la he convertido en la heredera y jefe de su técnica.

- ¿¡Todo esto solo para deshacerse de mi!? – respiraba con pesadez mientras tragaba saliva alarmada. Rin era terriblemente rápida. Encima esa aura de ataque era tan terrorífica que atenazaba sus pies al suelo más de lo que querría. Oyó con desagrado la sonora risa de la matriarca ante su comentario.

- Tu solo has sido la excusa, querida.– y miró con aprobación la combinación de patada y bomborin que le propinaba Rin, lanzándola por los aires.

"¿Qué le habrá hecho a Rin? No está como siempre, parece otra persona" Rin había dejado de ser ella. Presa de algún tipo de espíritu asesino se movía como aquellos que han probado la lucha a muerte y han sobrevivido.

- ¿¡Que es lo que la controla!? – gritó, más para si misma que para los demás.

- Toda amazona es adiestrada desde pequeña a crear en si mismas un guerrero.

- Que clase de… –esquivó una patada – guerrero?

- El mejor de todos ellos. – la mirada de Kyan-Shin era brillante – Ninguna de las amazonas puede controlar a ese monstruo que ellas mismas han creado desde que nacieron. Ese monstruo es el encargado de hacerlas sobrevivir. Y ahora, querida, vas a probar en tus carnes la capacidad del mejor monstruo jamás fabricado en el seno de las Nujiezu.

Saorin no se lo podía creer. ¿Entonces Rin estaba fuera de su alcance? ¿Volvería a verla? Por muy agresiva que fuese, esa asesina contra la que peleaba no tenía ni un ápice de todas esas cosas que hacían a la guerrera tan especial.

- Si la venzo, –murmuró lentamente mientras aterrizaba después de esquivar cientos de golpes – ¿Volverá a ser ella misma?

- Quizás…– un escalofrío recorrió el espinazo de la muchacha. "¿Quiere que la venza o que?" Había algo extraño en la manera de actuar de Kyan-Shin, pero tampoco tenía mucho tiempo para pensar en eso.

- En ese caso… – y decidió pasar a la acción. Los bomborins eran rápidos, pero si conseguía pararlos antes de que tomaran fuerza no podían hacerle nada. Con esa agresividad que le sorprendía hasta ella misma empezó un contraataque dejándola cada vez más cerca de Rin.

La amazona gruñó, consciente del cambio producido en el combate, y pegó un gran salto hacia atrás. Verdaderamente parecía un animal salvaje: medio agazapada, con la mirada fija en su presa y un extraño brillo maligno en los ojos. Incluso el siempre cuidado y recogido pelo de Rin caía ahora indisciplinadamente por su cara. Cruzó los brazos entre sí con los bomborins mirando hacia arriba. Parecía estar muy concentrada en esa posición.

"Extraña postura" pensó su contrincante mientras se acercaba todo lo que podía. De repente, la mujer lanzó los bomborins hacia los lados y sonrío por primera vez. Pero eso no era una sonrisa, era una mueca de despedida. Confundida, Saorin se abalanzó sobre ella sin darse cuenta de que los bomborins volaban en todas direcciones. "¿Cuántos hay?" pensó asustada, perdiendo la concentración. Rin aprovechó para clavarle tal patada en el costado que la mandó al suelo. Se levantó de un salto, pero Rin se había retirado. Fue entonces cuando los dos bomborins que había lanzado la golpearon como boomerangs afilados.

- Eso – Chuin había despertado al fin. Respiraba con dificultad y estaba medio recostado en la tierra, pero tenía los ojos abiertos y miraba fijamente su hermana – es la técnica antigua- Miró a su madre que parecía absorta en el combate. ¿Qué demonios había pasado? Sin embargo, cuando vio a Rin en ese estado, supo que algo terrible había de ocurrir. – ¡Madre! ¿Qué es lo que has hecho!?

- Ah, has despertado – y sino lo había hecho ahora seguro que le haría. La voz de su madre era como un jarro de agua helada. – Estoy vengando tu patética derrota, hijo.

- ¡No! – y lo dijo con más rabia de la que esperaba, haciendo que Kyan-Shin lo mirara – ¡No debes dejar que Rin suelte su instinto de esa manera! ¡Sabes que no es bueno! Podría… – y miró asustado a su hermana – podría perderse para siempre.

- Entonces se convertiría en la amazona que debiera ser – y alzó la cabeza belicosamente, con los ojos más brillantes si cabía. "Se ha vuelto loca" ahora, a quien miraba asustado, era a su madre "Ella también ha soltado a su monstruo, por lo que veo, aunque puede dominarlo" y miro a Rin, completamente fuera de si "En cambio Rin…¡¡Aún es muy joven para dominar a esa bestia que lleva dentro!! ¡¡Saorin, no debes luchar contra ella!!"

Había empezado a perder sangre y estaba cansada. ¿De verdad podía tener alguna oportunidad contra un ser nacido para luchar? La figura erguida y amenazante se le nubló un momento para volver, con más nitidez. Había vuelto a ponerse en aquella odiosa postura. Sin embargo, Saorin tenía bien claro que, o pegaba ahora con todas sus fuerzas o la amazona verdaderamente la mataría.

En cuanto soltó los bomborins se puso a correr en dirección hacia ella. La amazona hizo una mueca de diversión y también corrió hacia su dirección con el puño preparado. "Dios mío, Rin en que te has convertido" Y en medio del salto que las dos habían dado la interceptó con un fuerte abrazo que dejó a la asesina, helada. Cayeron al suelo, enterrando las rodillas en la tierra removida.

- Por favor, por favor – gimió ella mientras la abrazaba fuertemente con todas sus esperanzas puestas en Rin – por favor...- ¿Estaba esperando que Rin reaccionara con ese abrazo? Esperaba que, si verdaderamente había sentimientos por ella en el corazón de su contrincante, el contacto y la calidez la despertarían y sino... tendría que sacar su última arma. Sin embargo, un terrible silencio invadió el claro.

El silencio era tan intenso que Chuin sintió su piel ponerse de gallina. ¿Se recuperaría Rin?

- Vas a morir – susurró la atacante con un gruñido sordo mientras hacia esfuerzos por separar el brazo con el puño que tenía preparado para pegar. Viendo que Saorin se mantenía inmóvil sonrío con un arrebato de locura.

Pero la muchacha se confió demasiado. Completamente centrada en el puño, no vio la mano derecha de su contrincante que se engarfió en su hombro provocando que se contrajera de dolor. Una serie de puñetazos rapidísimos plagaron su estómago, haciéndole escupir sangre.

- ¡La va a matar! – El hombre se puso de pie, alarmado – ¡Madre! Saorin es más buena de lo que te pensabas. Tienes que parar esta lucha, sino… ¡Es capaz de matarla! – y señalo a la muchacha de los ojos idos y aura amenazante, que ahora recibía múltiples golpes sin tener posibilidad de moverse

- Cállate – el tono imperioso e intenso de su madre le dio a entender que las cosas estaban saliendo tal y como quería. Desde buen principio Saorin estaba a la altura de la pelea, mientras que Rin apenas podía controlar a la bestia que yacía en su interior. Saorin había hecho uso de sus últimas fuerzas para confiarla, y así poder pillarla desprevenida. "¿Pero no quería vengarme? ¿Por qué demonios, entonces, se alegraba con locura de ver a su hija sufrir de esa manera?" Las neuronas de Chuin iban a toda velocidad.

- ¡Madre! Si Rin pierde... – y no se atrevió a acabar la frase al ver la sonrisa de su madre.

Kyan-Shin quería llevar su venganza hasta el final.

Cuando vio que su contrincante estaba lo suficientemente aturdida para no poder darse cuenta de su alrededor, Saorin decidió darle el golpe final. Levantó a Rin y la empujó lejos de ella. La muchacha, confundida y cegada por los golpes no vio los dos bomborins que volvían hacia su ama. Cayó fulminada al suelo.

Saorin se revolvió el pelo rubienco tratando de devolverlo a su estado de cola alta. Se dio cuenta de que estaba llena de barro, sangre y sudor; y que numerosas heridas y moratones poblaban su fibrado cuerpo. Tan dolida como lo había estado cuando abrazó desesperadamente a Rin, observaba el cuerpo inerte y sangrante de la muchacha. Chuin apareció corriendo a sacarla del barro.

- ¿Rin, te encuentras bien? –dijo medio sollozando al ver a su hermana pequeña en ese estado tan lamentable. Sin embargo, cuando abrió los ojos los volvía a tener grises y límpidos, y una mueca, parecida a una sonrisa.

- Has perdido, Rin – La fría voz hizo que los ojos de Rin se abrieran de dolorosa sorpresa. Saorin entendía que, para alguien tan orgulloso como ella, perder un combate de iniciación como ese debía de haber sido horrible. Pero ahora que por fin, había ganado, ya no importaban las iniciaciones ni las aldeas estúpidas. Saorin estaba más que resuelta en llevarse a esa chica de las crueles garras de esa mujer.

Sin embargo, la pena que veía en los ojos de la joven era tan terrible que empezó a pensárselo... quizás era más grave de lo que se pensaba, esto de perder...

Con pesado esfuerzo, Rin se levantó muda y lastimosamente herida. Se miró las manos un largo instante, y después, cojeando se dirigió resuelta hacia Saorin. La pena de su mirada dejó a la muchacha completamente helada. Había algo más... algo que estaba atormentando a Rin. Antes de que pudiera caer otra vez al suelo debido al esfuerzo, Saorin ya había corrido a sujetarla y levantarla.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – dijo tratando de que la mirara a la cara – Sé que te he hecho mucho daño, y tienes que comprend... – sus palabras se vieron acalladas por la lágrima que empezaba a surgir de los tristes ojos que parecían escrutarla. "¿¡Llorando!?" Saorin se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo... estaba preciosa. Con deliberada lentitud, Rin se agarró fuertemente a las ropas de la muchacha para darse impulso y llegar hasta la cara de la muchacha donde depositó un suave y largo beso en la mejilla, peligrosamente cerca de las comisuras de sus labios.

El corazón de Saorin se desbocó rápidamente y cuando la muchacha enterró la cara en su hombro la abrazó con firmeza.

- Lo siento. – fue el ahogado gemido de Rin antes de apretarse más contra su cuerpo. Con una gota de sudor en la cabeza, Saorin vio la cara de horror de Chuin. Eso debía haber sido un fuerte shock para él. Sin embargo, en cuanto llegó a la cara de Kyan-Shin un sudor frío apareció en su cuerpo...¿Estaba sonriendo triunfalmente o se lo parecía a ella? Y la mirada de Rin...ese lo siento... ¿Se había perdido algo?

- ¡Rin! – Y la apartó de ella mientras apretaba sus hombros. – ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lo sientes? – Asustada por el silencio de esta y el hecho de que no la mirara a la cara, la sacudió ligeramente por los hombros. Al ver que continuaba el silencio miró a Chuin – ¿Q-que pasa?

- Te ha dado... el beso de la muerte.

- ¿Qué? – y arqueó una ceja mosqueada. Y ella que estaba ya imaginándose algo que no era...

- ¿No lo sabes? – la matriarca había perdido ese deje helado en su voz, pero los ojos le seguían brillando – La regla número uno de una guerrera Nujiezu cuando pierde – y su voz se ensombreció – es perseguir a aquella que la ha vencido hasta el fin del mundo... y matarla...

- Debe de ser una broma. – dijo, y se forzó a hacer una sonrisa que perdió toda su efectividad en cuanto vio la cara de preocupación del hombre. "Así que esto es lo que había estado planeando la bruja..." pensó mientras su miraba se centraba en uno de los mechones azabaches que caían por las mejillas de Rin. "Tengo que darle su merecido a esa mujer" y se erizó para ponerse en postura de ataque.

Se apartó rápidamente ante el poder del aura asesina volviendo a brillar de una manera espantosa. Cuando Rin volvió a alzar la cabeza, el pensamiento típico de Saorin volvió a su cabeza con vívida intensidad "Y yo que pensaba que nada podía ir peor..." Sus ojos volvían a brillar de esa manera tan temida y una leve sonrisa inocente apareció en su magullado rostro. Aunque nunca había visto a Rin sonreír de esa manera, vale decir que a la joven no le hizo ninguna gracia esa sonrisa. Estaba tan aterrorizada ante esa aura y la posibilidad de que esta vez la amazona si tenia intención de matarla que se quedó helada en el sitio dónde estaba viéndola acercarse.

Unos pasos antes, un espasmo recorrió el cuerpo de la amazona haciendo que se contrajera sobre si misma. Un leve parpadeo de los ojos grises le dio a entender a Saorin que Rin luchaba por liberarse de aquello que la atormentaba. Como salidos de la nada, su hermano y su madre aparecieron junto a ella para ayudarla.

Como movida por instinto y por la muda petición de ella que vio en sus ojos, cogió su chaqueta y puso pies en polvorosa hacia la casa. Estaba agotada y ensangrentada, lo que le hacía correr de una manera bastante cómica. Entró como un suspiro y recogió todas sus cosas para encontrarse, en la sala principal, a Quiyon. Ambos se quedaron helados al encontrarse y Quiyon pareció estudiarla a través de sus lentes. Sabía que si ahora tenía que enfrentarse a Quiyon no le ganaría ni loca. Empezó a pensar en otra posibilidad de escapatoria. Sin embargo, el viejo se levantó rápidamente, agarró unos cuantos víveres y dinero, los metió en una bolsa y se la dio a Saorin.

- Y esto – colgadas de la pared había dos espadas iguales en paralelo, con hermosas fundas y mangos bruñidos – creo que te será útil. Ahora vete.

- Usted... – pero el hombre no le permitió continuar. Con una fuerza inusitada para él empujó a Saorin fuera de la casa instándole a marcharse. La muchacha hizo una cansada reverencia y se fue medio cojeando a toda prisa.

.-.-.-.-.-.

**FIN DE LA PARTE 2**


	3. Las Reglas Milenarias de Vivir 3

**LAS REGLAS MILENARIAS DE VIVIR**

**Parte 3**

.-.-.-.-.

Con la frescura propia de un día de primavera, la brisa de la mañana acariciaba los árboles esbeltos que cubrían un hermoso paseo lleno de hombres con carretas que iban de aquí a allá. A esa hora de la mañana solo la gente trabajadora estaba en pie, y algún que otro despistado.

Caminando con viveza apareció una figura cargando una pesada mochila. Parecía extraño que una mujer tan bonita de pelo liso y rubienco y ojos grandes llevara esas ropas gastadas de viaje. La mochila tenía toda la pinta de pesar muchísimo, y sin embargo la muchacha no parecía cansada y caminaba tranquilamente como quien solo lleva un bolso. Era bastante habitual tener viajeros, pero no mujeres, y algunos de ellos se pararon un momento, curiosos, a mirarla. Seguidamente se pusieron de nuevo a la faena.

- Ah, la civilización... –suspiró la muchacha una vez había llegado a una típica cafetería china y sorbía su té con tranquilidad. La gente que andaba por ahí solía vestir bastante occidentalmente, y solo lo gastado de sus ropas llamaba la atención. Se dedicó un momento a mirar el techo pintado y la taza de porcelana 'made in Taiwan' y sonrío. – Esto es vida.

De repente, un ligero temblor pareció sacudir las mesas y la muchacha no pudo acabar su té mientras una gota de sudor aparecía en su cabeza. Ahora que se estaba tomando un respiro...

La puerta saltó por los aires y apareció una esbelta y arrogante figura vestida en el más típico traje de pelea chino con sus muñequeras de cenefas y todo. En su mano llevaba un enorme sable de mango bruñido. Sino hubiera sido por la fuerza de la aparición, alguien habría aplaudido de ver a semejante espectáculo de mujer. No solo las ropas que llevaba eran bonitas. Su pelo azabache ordenadamente recogido en un moño con pasadores de pelo enmarcaba una delicada cara alargada y unos rasgados ojos gris claro. Sin embargo la mujer no parecía tener intención de lucirse: con el ceño fruncido inspeccionó la cafetería hasta dar con la única persona que no estaba debajo de una mesa, sino que se disponía a saltar por la ventana.

- ¡¡MEISHI!! – rugió lanzándose contra ella mientras blandía el peligroso sable de un lado a otro para horror de los consumidores. Con alivio vieron que el objeto de búsqueda salía por la ventana y la guerrera con ella, y empezaron a plañir a la pobre desgraciada que fuera víctima de las iras de semejante peligro.

Saorin Meishi, a sus veintipocos años, no tenía una vida fácil. Después de haber sido herida, casi de muerte, había tenido que empezar una huida a causa de las iras de una peligrosa guerrero Nujiezu a la cual había ganado en combate y cuyas reglas y normas eran casi tan absurdas como el hecho de que una guerrera vestida a la antigua aparezca en una cafetería cargándose todo a su paso.

Lo peor de todo es que Saorin se encontraba en medio de la búsqueda de su novio perdido, y era evidente que con una loca pisándole los talones las cosas no podían ser muy fáciles... o eso pensaba todo el mundo.

Lo que nadie sabía era el porque, Saorin nunca parecía quejarse de su situación. Se la veía una muchacha fuerte, capaz de plantarle cara a cualquiera, y sin embargo, se dedicaba a huir cada vez que la guerrera aparecía.

- Maldición. – murmuró mientras apartaba al zalamero gato que se acercaba, curioso a observarla. Metida entre los cubos de basura esperó a que la mujer pasara de largo. Sin embargo, Rin Wyon, guerrera Nujiezu conocía muy bien la presencia de Saorin y sabía encontrarla hasta en los lugares más inhóspitos. Lo que nadie sabía es que esa capacidad de captarla la había conseguido a base de visitas nocturnas indeseadas de Saorin que se produjeron en casa de la susodicha amazona.

- Aquí estás. - y frunciendo más el ceño lanzó todos los cubos de basura por el aire dejando a Saorin y al gato en medio de la callejuela. Sin esperar ni siquiera un saludo, atacó directa al corazón de su contrincante. La muchacha lo esquivó con relativa facilidad y agarró la muñeca de la amazona con fuerza, obligándola a lanzar la espada.

- Esta ha de ser la última arma que te quede ya. – dijo mientras la forzaba a retorcerse a causa del dolor. – Rin, tu venganza no se podrá cumplir nunca, ¿Es que no lo ves? –pero no lo veía, porque Rin parecía dispuesta a sacrificar su brazo con tal de mantenerse en pie. Suspirando ante la cara de dolor de la muchacha, la soltó y se largó corriendo antes de la amazona pudiera coger su arma.

Frustrada, la joven guerrera cayó en el suelo mientras el curioso gato seguía mirándola.

.-.-.-.-.

El camino que se empinaba parecía libre de peligros, así que Saorin no vaciló. Rin parecía haberse dado por vencida un tiempo, ya que no había sentido su presencia en unos días. Aprovechaba los días en que Rin no atacaba para ordenar sus pensamientos, y mientras subía el bonito camino de tierra se dedicó a ello con esmero.

Ya habían pasado 4 meses desde que escapara esa mañana precipitada de la aldea Nujiezu y saliera de la cordillera. Había tenido que pedir hospedaje en una granja para que le curaran las heridas, y solo cuando los ataques de Rin empezaron, tuvo que dejarla. De ahí, había tenido noticias sobre el posible paradero de Eiji y se había lanzado hacía el este consciente de sus propias dudas. Al fin y al cabo, había abandonada a Rin malherida a costa de su vida, justo después de prometerse a si misma que se la llevaría con ella. Bueno, en cierto modo podría decirse que lo había cumplido con creces... Rin iba a cualquier sitio donde estuviera ella.

También era consciente de sus dudas. Al fin y al cabo, ese salto al corazón había sido auténtico, y pensó que no podía escudarse en Eiji por más tiempo. No pensó en ningún momento que su viaje le llevaría a fijar la vista hacia otras personas que no fueran su adorado e idolatrado novio. Y sin embargo, aun recordaba el hormigueo en la barriga y todas esas cosas propias de un sentimiento que hacía tiempo que no sentía. Lo que la asustaba de veras era la posibilidad de que un año y medio de viaje al final no sirvieran para nada. Al fin y al cabo, si no amaba a Eiji, no tenia sentido buscarlo de esa manera.

"Te estás comiendo demasiado el coco." pensó para si "es más seguro y sencillo que escojas a Eiji. Rin, además, quiere matarte, con lo que poco vas a conseguir. Limítate a buscar a Eiji y después ya pensarás en lo que vas a hacer." En esos momentos de soledad era, también cuando más lo necesitaba. Añoraba terriblemente sus brazos y caricias, y su piel cálida sobre la suya. "Dios mío..." pensó mientras largos lagrimones caían de sus mejillas. "Soy una chica con necesidades..."

Llegó al fin a la caseta que le habían dicho. Allí, una mujer de pelo negro y encrespado leía despreocupadamente el periódico en una silla al exterior.

- Perdóneme, estoy buscando a alguien – Sacó la foto de la pareja tiempo atrás y se la enseño tímidamente a la mujer que la agarró con su enorme mano – ¿Ha visto a alguien como él?

- En mi vida. – respondió con desinterés y se disponía a seguir leyendo el diario cuando Saorin carraspeó.

- ¿No le suena para nada el nombre Eiji?

- Uhm... – la mujer pareció pensárselo mucho, arrugando su poblado ceño. Saorin no tenía muchas expectativas, pero cuando la mujer picó de manos sintió que aparecía un rayo de sol en su negro futuro. – Me ha parecido oír que se ha instalado un médico, por fin, en el pueblo de Miyeng-Suang a varios kilómetros de aquí, aunque no estoy segura. Lo que si está claro es que ya era hora de que lo hicieran, llevaban años sin un médico, esa pobre gente.

Tardó más de lo que esperaba en hacer callar esa mujer que ahora si parecía interesada en el tema de explicarle todo lo que faltaba en los pueblos vecinos. Sin embargo Saorin estaba extasiada. De lo poco que había podido sacar a la mujer, había adivinado que el médico en cuestión se hacia llamar 'Sr.Eiji' y era algo excéntrico. Podía ser perfectamente él... era muy propio de Eiji ser excéntrico.

A una velocidad asombrosa, Saorin empezó a recorrer el largo camino hacia el famoso pueblo. Estaba a algunos días de viaje, y la muchacha quería aprovechar que Rin no acechaba para llegar a Eiji y poder contárselo todo con tranquilidad. Estaba segura que él encontraría una solución a su problema, siempre lo hacía.

- ¿Está usted sola? – el hombre levantó la vista de sus lentes momentáneamente, estudiándola. Saorin ya sabía que estaba pensando, pero no le daría el placer de parecer irritada ante esa pregunta.

"Al menos la habitación compensa el trato" pensó mientras se ponía un pijama. Era extraño ver a una mujer joven y desarreglada vagando por ahí, así que mucha gente, sobretodo los posaderos, se sentían recelosos en darle una habitación. Al fin y al cabo una mujer guapa, podría traer problemas.

Se estiró en el cómodo futón pendiente de eso. "Bueno, normalmente suelo dormir bastante alerta, así que no habrá problemasY aspirando profundamente, apagó la luz para dormir.

Unas horas después, el viento repiqueteó en la cerrada ventana, escondiendo el ruido que hacían los pies arrastrándose por el techo. El alivio de encontrar a Eiji había sido tan grande, que se había quedado profundamente dormida. La cara de Rin era de seriedad y tensión, mientras bajaba lentamente al suelo y estudiaba la estancia. Agradeció que fuera luna llena, porque la visibilidad era perfecta. La cara dormida de Saorin se veía perfectamente, y cuando se acercó, sable en mano, comprobó que estaba profundamente dormida.

"Se ha vuelto a relajar" pensó ella mientras acercaba el sable a la yugular de la chica. "Si, parece que si está dormida" en los ojos de Rin no parecía haber ningún brillo, pero tampoco ninguna expresión modificaba su cara. Había conseguido oír perfectamente la conversación de Rin con aquella mujer, enterándose, exactamente hacía donde se dirigiría. No sabía si había sido por rabia o que, pero había decidido cambiar de estrategia. Debía pillarla más desprevenida, y suponía que la chica estaría suficientemente metida en sus pensamientos como para no notar la presencia de ella. Se había mantenido deliberadamente lejos, para hacer que relajara la vigilancia, y hasta ella estaba sorprendida de que hubiera salido tan bien.

Miró el dormido y agradable rostro de Saorin y frunció el ceño dolida, ante aquella expresión de paz. Bajó el sable y con la otra mano se dedicó a apartarle los mechones de la cara. Rozó ligeramente el lugar donde le había dado aquél beso, el más apasionado que había dado en su vida. Hasta Rin estaba confundida ante aquellos sentimientos que la embargaban, pero sabía que no tenía nada que hacer con ellos, debía matar a la muchacha.

- Idiota – murmuró ella con voz vacilante mientras seguía acariciando su pelo – tendrías que haberte dejado ganar. Nunca habría sido capaz de matarte. – y suspiró, frunciendo el ceño – Pero ahora... todo es tan distinto. Tengo que matarte, pese a que no quiera. – Se acercó a la cara de Saorin – Pero una vez te haya matado...- y bajó el tono de voz hasta que solo fue un susurro – me mataré yo.

No fue consciente de que una mano se había movido del futón. De repente, algo empujó su cabeza hacia delante y sus labios se pegaron a los de Saorin. La muchacha hizo rodar a Rin hasta quedar encima de ella, dejando un rastro de mantas a su paso.

"¿Q-que? ¿Que?" pensaba confundida mientras asimilaba el ataque a traición. Pensó que tenia que matarla, que pegarle, que huir, cualquier cosa, pero el beso se había vuelto profundo antes de que ella pudiera acabar de entenderlo y la mente se le llenó de todo menos de la voluntad de apartarse.

Solo cuando el cuerpo de Saorin se pegó más y más a ella y empezó a tantearle las caderas con suaves caricias, la muchacha despertó. Con bastante esfuerzo, ya que la fuerza de ella parecía haber aumentado de alguna manera misteriosa, logró desasirse del cálido contacto. Tratando de recuperar el aliento, la miraba como si estuviera mirando a alguien que no conocía de nada. La ingenua y tranquila Saorin se había lanzado a por ella con el beso más apasionado que nunca hubiera podido imaginar.

- ¿Q-qué? Qué…? –logró decir – ¿Tu no estabas dormida?

- Nunca estaría dormida para ti, Rin – respondió tocándose los labios en un gesto demasiado sensual para que Rin no sintiera otro brinco en el corazón – No tendrías que haber dicho todo aquello en voz alta, no me he podido controlar.

Rin recuperó la compostura a su pesar y se levantó airada, tratando de hacer ver que no le había afectado para nada. Los ojos de Saorin la escrutaron.

- No voy a dejar que me mates, Rin, ten esto presente – y frunció el ceño, como preocupada – aunque visitas nocturnas como estas nunca son mal recibidas – y rió animadamente mientras se palmeaba los tobillos.

- Solo quiero que te quede esto bien claro – y se giró, abriendo la ventana y ocultando así su sonrojo – sino te mato, me matarán a mi. Porque antes de que me destierren prefiero la muerte.

- El día que te destierren – respondió tranquilamente – te estaré esperando. – y no hizo ningún gesto para evitar que la amazona saltara por la ventana.

Tocándose por segunda vez los labios, Saorin se sonrojó y rió nerviosamente. Sus...necesidades habían sido aplacadas esa noche, solo esperaba que la amazona también las hubiera sentido. Cada vez le era más imposible sacarse de la mente a esa rebelde mujer.

.-.-.-.-.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Y dice que es subiendo esta calle? – Su voz no pudo contener la emoción que sentía. Estaba cerca, estaba muy cerca. Sabía que no debía lanzar las campanas al vuelo, al fin y al cabo nadie le aseguraba que ese médico fuera Eiji. Sin embargo todas las pistas apuntaban a que, al fin, había podido encontrarle.

Lo que le extrañaba de veras es que, habiéndose instalado ya, en un pueblo, el hombre no le hubiera enviado ninguna carta ni ninguna llamada. En su casa solo le habían traído las noticias de la nada. Igualmente, no podía dejar de estar animada. Pese a su vacilación inicial, sentía que no podía dejar a Eiji. El escarceo con Rin había sido bastante placentero, pero aún así...había algo que le impedía tomar una decisión respecto a ambos, y sentía que solo cuando lo hubiera visto podría poner sus sentimientos en orden.

¡Y tenía tantas ganas de verle! Reprimió el impulso inicial de subir corriendo la larga calle. Quería llegar bien, aunque mirándose ahora, no tenía un aspecto demasiado agradable. Con la ropa gastada de tanto viaje, el pelo despeinado, cogido en una coleta no demasiado bien hecha, y la cara y el cuerpo llenos de polvo del camino, Saorin se preguntó si verdaderamente parecería una chica. Bueno, dejaría que Eiji la arreglara como debiera, y rió ante sus propios pensamientos.

Solo cuando llegó a la casa, sintió que toda esa expectación ya no era agradable. Se sentía muy nerviosa y no se atrevía a abrir la puerta corredera y comprobar lo que había dentro. ¿Y si no lo encontraba? ¿Y si ya se había marchado? Empezó a dudar mientras tamborileaba en la madera de la puerta, hasta que alguien se le acercó.

- ¿Buscas al médico? – y un suave perfume la embriagó. Una mujer, algo más bajita que ella y de largos cabellos castaños la miraba amablemente. Una niña, también castaña se agarraba fuertemente a su falda mientras miraba con recelo a Saorin – Pareces bastante malherida, pero no te preocupes, él es experto en esto. – Y abrió la puerta, asustando mortalmente a Saorin, que no había dicho palabra en todo ese momento.

La mujer entró, caminando alegremente hacia el hombre que se dirigía hacia la puerta. Pegó una risita cuando él la alzó entre sus brazos y la besó mientras daban vueltas entorno a si mismos, completamente absortos el uno con el otro. La niña deseosa de participar en tanta alegría daba vueltas en torno a la pareja.

- ¿No son deliciosos? – una anciana en el mostrador, miró a la acompañante – Recién casado, si, si es que te lo preguntas. El sr.Eiji no puso pegas por el hecho que ella tuviera ya una niña de su anterior marido. Demostró un gran amor por ella, y dudo que ella hubiera podido resistirse. ¿Son tal para cual, no cree?

La anciana parpadeó, sorprendida, al ver que ya no había nadie en la entrada. ¿Se habría imaginado algo?

.-.-.-.-.

Con satisfacción, vio que sus movimientos eran lo suficientemente suaves como para no hacer ningún ruido. La negra noche la ocultaba perfectamente pese a los colores de su vestido. Desde hacía días, que había perdido el rastro de Saorin en el bosque. Había algo extraño en el habitual ritmo de marcha de la mujer, y Rin no podía dejar de sentirse preocupada. El hecho de que, al fin, hubieran llegado al pueblo famoso, y que Saorin se hubiera ido de él tan repentinamente solo le hacía pensar que quizás el médico no era aquél a quién ella buscaba.

En ese caso, pensó con inusitado contento, Saorin debía estar baja de moral, y por lo tanto, más vulnerable. Aún recordaba con vergüenza haberse dejado pillar de esa manera, aunque estuvo varios días tocándose los labios con extraña satisfacción. Cada vez que recordaba todo aquello, el estómago se le ponía al revés, pero estaba empezando a darse cuenta de que era una sensación más placentera de lo que ella estaba dispuesta a admitir.

Se movió con cuidado a través de la casa del bosque. Vio que salía humo de la chimenea y que las luces estaban encendidas. "Así que es aquí donde se ha escondido" pensó frunciendo el ceño. Esa presencia... era sin duda la de Saorin... ¿Pero por qué parecía tan débil?

Sin momento para las dudas, abrió la puerta con fuerza, sable en mano. Sin embargo, a primera vista no la vio. Encontró el fuego encendido, la luz de varias lámparas, la mochila en un lado. Varios de los objetos como cerillas y demás estaban ordenadamente puestos para su uso. En un rincón, cerca del fuego, vio un futon grande y sabanas, ordenadamente puestas.

Y en medio de la estancia, estirada en el suelo boca arriba estaba Saorin.

Con los ojos vacíos de todo brillo y marcas de lágrimas en sus mejillas ni siquiera se inmutó cuando Rin cerró la puerta y se acercó arrogantemente. La amazona la golpeó ligeramente con un pie para ver si aún estaba viva y consiguió que la muchacha girara la cabeza ligeramente para mirarla. Rin contuvo un escalofrío... ¿Qué demonios había pasado?

- ¡Eh! ¡Eh! – dijo agarrándola por los hombros y sentándola – ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? – Saorin volvió a mirar a Rin, está vez con más cuidado y, de repente, sin ningún gesto previo las lágrimas volvieron a correr por sus mejillas. Con suavidad se agarró a Rin y enterró su cara en su hombro, provocando su nerviosismo. Había venido a matarla y ahora la estaba consolando...- ¡Eh! ¡He venido a matarte, no lo olvides! – dijo apartándola de ella con brusquedad. Agarró el sable y lo dirigió a la cara de la muchacha, que lo miraba indiferente. El movimiento fue rápido, directo.

Pero Saorin no se inmutó, no se movió, cosa que dejó a la guerrera sorprendidísima. Algo había pasado, algo grave por lo que podía deducir de ese estado. Rin se puso de cuclillas observando un buen rato a la muchacha.

- Saorin – y la chica pareció reaccionar a su nombre de manera favorable. Miró a Rin y sus ojos volvieron a coger un poco de brillo, cosa que halagó y alivió a la guerrera. – ¿Que pasa? ¿No le has encontrado?

- Está casado Rin. – y sonrío tristemente – Tan casado como para no darse ni cuenta de mi presencia cuando me lo he encontrado.

- Entonces, ¿Era él? – preguntó, sorprendida. – ¿Lo encontraste?

- Claro que era él. – dijo con despecho – Nadie mejor que yo conoce esas facciones. Ha cambiado Rin, pero seguía teniendo esa mirada, esa sonrisa, y esas manos fuertes... – y se tapó la cara con las manos – que son ahora para otra persona...

Los sollozos hicieron fruncir el ceño de Rin, que parecía haber olvidado ya los motivos de su visita. La miró largamente. Nunca antes la había visto de esa manera, tan destrozada... ¡y llorando! Se suponía que era ella la que tenía problemas; nunca pudo imaginar que ella también debía haber estado pasando por su calvario diario, haciendo frente a sus problemas con su habitual sonrisa y su ingenuidad.

Y verdaderamente había sido ingenua. ¿Esperaba que el hombre la hubiera esperado después de tanto tiempo? No dudo un instante en alargar sus manos hacía el encogido cuerpo de la mujer. Sin embargó ella le rechazó con fuerza.

- No, ¡No lo merezco! – dijo frunciendo sus labios – También te he hecho daño a ti. Solo en pensar... que estaba deseando llegar a Eiji para así no tener más dudas acerca de mi corazón. Creí que con él ya no me tendría que preocupar de nada, que me protegería de todo aquello que me abrumaba...

- Las dudas... ¿Acerca de tu corazón? – vaciló. De toda la palabrería, solo se había quedado con esas palabras. Saorin la miró sorprendida y las lágrimas desaparecieron de su rostro momentáneamente.

- Claro – dijo mirándola, confundida – también te amo a ti. – y aún se sorprendió más de la sorpresa de Rin. – ¿Por qué te crees sino que te besé de esa manera? – la mirada de Rin pareció hasta divertirla de tan abiertos como tenía los ojos. Vio la confusión más auténtica bailando en ellos y, de repente, se sintió aún más cerca de ella – Pero ahora... ya no vale nada – murmuró bajando la vista, dolida de sus acciones – Eiji no ha pensado en mí más que en una novia que dejó en la capital, y luego tu has tenido que marcharte de tu pueblo por culpa mía. –De rodillas delante de Rin, apretó sus manos con fuerza – Pensé que si viajaba mucho y me convertía en mejor persona... acabaría amándome. Pero está claro que lo único que consigo hacer es ser una ingenua y una estúpida.

- Si, así es – la suave pero fría voz de Rin la obligó a mirarla. Había dejado su sable en el suelo, y de rodillas, miraba a Saorin de una manera que no había visto nunca. – Supongo que es por eso ... – y agarró la cabeza de Saorin con sus brazos haciendo que toda ella se apoyara en su cuerpo – por lo que me fijé en ti. –y acarició suavemente su pelo.

- Rin, ¿Es que no lo entiendes? – se apartó de ella mirándola fijamente. La luz del fuego le daba a los ojos grises un toque salvaje – ¡Estoy enamorada de dos personas!

Pero Rin parecía no escucharle, atareada en juguetear con un mechón suelto de su pelo. El gesto era tan tierno que Saorin se la quedo mirando con el ceño fruncido. ¿Es que la estaba escuchando? La guerrera volvió a acercarse está vez cogiendo la cara de la muchacha.

- También me amas a mi. – dijo repitiendo lánguidamente las palabras como si quisiera saborearlas. – Con eso me basta. Además, él te ha rechazado – y apartó la mano de su cara mientras Saorin la miraba contrariada y sorprendida a la vez. – Le tenías tan idealizado que no te paraste ni un momento a pensar si él te esperaría o no. - No se resistió cuando Rin volvió a abrazarla – Y ahora, si quieres llorar, llora.

Estaba demasiado abrumada por el comportamiento de la amazona para ni siquiera llorar. Pensó que no debía sentir tanta alegría por el hecho de que ella hubiera hasta olvidado sus costumbres milenarias para ayudarla en su momento de mayor apuro. Sentía la mejilla de ella contra la suya y la calidez que se desprendía de ese contacto le hizo sentirse mucho mejor. Quizás no había sido tan grave perder a Eiji...

- Ahora que ya estás mejor... – la apartó de sí al ver que la chica no lloraba, extrañada. Saorin parecía pensativa – mejor me marcho. – Sin embargo no pudo moverse mucho más, ya que enseguida la muchacha la cogió del brazo y la volvió a bajar, mirándola con decisión. – No olvides que somos enemigas y que yo he de mat...

Acalló cada protesta que la amazona pudo hacer con un beso, a cual más apasionado. Casi sin dejarla respirar, apretó su cuerpo contra el suyo agarrándola fuertemente por la cintura. Aunque Rin trató de resistirse al principio, supo que no podría hacerlo durante mucho tiempo. Esta vez, la violencia con la que Saorin la sujetaba era mayor y además ella había tenido la mala pata de probar sus labios una vez. Y en estas cosas... una vez se empieza ya no se puede parar.

Y menos con besos tan apasionados como esos. No sabían como podían desvestirse y besarse a la vez, el caso es que la urgencia de la necesidad de ambas hacía que no dejaran sus labios sin ocupación un solo momento. También les costaba sacarse las camisas de tan apretadas la una a la otra como estaban.

Las lámparas, sin nadie que les repusiera el aceite se fueron apagando poco a poco, dejando al fuego y a la luna como únicos focos de luz y calor. Aunque de eso tampoco parecían darse cuenta. Pese a todos los esfuerzos, lograron llegar al futon y esta vez, piel contra piel, acabaron lidiando con sus diferencias y problemas de la manera más inteligente que existe.

.-.-.-.-.-.

- Buenos días – dijo, susurrándole suavemente al oído y provocando en ella un suave escalofrío – despierta ya, holgazana.

La muchacha morena abrió lentamente los ojos para encontrarse con el pelo de Saorin. No dudó un momento en besárselo, antes de que ella lo apartara riendo suavemente. Se acomodaron en la incomodidad del fino futon calentándose mutuamente contra el frío de la mañana.

- Malos días diría yo – y buscó la almohada para enterrar la cabeza en ella – No quiero despertar.

Saorin parecía entenderla muy bien, así que la dejó tranquila mientras se sentaba para levantarse. La mano de Rin fue más rápida que la tiró otra vez a su lado y se inclinó sobre ella.

- No puedes marcharte – dijo con el ceño fruncido y tan seriamente que la muchacha se preguntó si no estaría hablando en serio. Viendo que Rin miraba demasiado rato su boca, se la acercó para que no se quejara. – ¿Qué va a pasar ahora, Saorin? – dijo una vez se hubo saciado de los labios de su amante y se apoyó en el pecho de ella.

- No lo se... - murmuró mientras acariciaba su pelo – ¿Qué quieres que pase?

- Lo mismo que anoche cada hora del día – y reprimió un quejido cuando Saorin la pellizcó – Supongo que no puedo seguir ocultando que soy incapaz de matarte. Tendré que ir a la aldea. – y levantó su rostro que ya mostraba signos de una gran preocupación.

- ¿Y entonces que pasará? – se recostó sobre un codo mientras la veía tantear para buscar sus ropas. Le hizo un gesto para que también le pasara las suyas.

- No sé – dijo con indiferencia para mirarla con una media sonrisa – ¿Qué quieres que pase?

- Pues que te quedes conmigo para siempre. – y agarró al vuelo su ropa mientras sonreía – ¿Eso es mucho pedir?

- No creo que pueda vivir con la humillación del destierro... -dijo ella, de espaldas mientras se abotonaba su camisa china – Si vuelvo a la aldea y me caso, el incidente se olvidará...

- ¿Casarte? – Pensó que debía estar de broma, pero cuando la agarró del brazo para obligarle a mirarla vio que ella estaba muy seria – ¿Piensas casarte? – Eso si que no iba a permitirlo, se dijo a sí misma Saorin.

- No he vivido con tus libertades. – y frunció los labios en señal de inconformismo – No puedo borrar de mi todo lo que me han enseñado. No quiero ser una desterrada. Volveré a la aldea, Saorin. – y la chica vio con desesperación que Rin ya había tomado una decisión. Sin embargo se resistía a reconocer la verdad.

"Se quiere ir..." mientras se ponía los pantalones, Saorin evitaba mirar en todo momento a Rin "A casarse..." Sentía ganas de pegar a la bonita mujer. ¿De verdad se daría por vencida tan fácilmente? ¿No eran las amazonas personas fuertes de gran entereza?

.-.-.-.-.

Era hasta insultante que con lo mal que lo estaba pasando Saorin, el día fuera tan espléndido. No sabía porque razón, ella también había decidido marcharse y caminaba silenciosamente al lado de la amazona. Suponía que la visión no podía ser más extraña: una amazona vestida a la antigua con una viajera con ropa hecha polvo y una pesada cartera. Sin embargo, Saorin no encontró nunca más correcta una escena como esa.

Demasiado metida en sus pensamientos, casi pega un salto cuando notó la mano de la amazona coger la suya fuertemente. La muchacha rubia la miró sorprendida.

- Si no te voy a volver a ver, quiero al menos caminar contigo así – dijo ella maquinalmente, como si le costara muchísimo pronunciar unas palabras como esas.

- ¿Cómo si fuéramos pareja? – y sonrío al notar el efecto que producía la palabra en Rin. Sonaba demasiado bien, lo reconocía... Demasiado bien como para que se acabara tan pronto.

Llegaron al camino principal, que a ambas les pareció como la senda de la muerte. Pronto llegarían a un cruce... y todo se habría acabado. En ese momento de tinieblas, Saorin empezó a pensar que sino podía volver a tener a Rin con ella, le daría un ataque. Estaba imaginándose ya una historia sobre una amazona casada cometiendo adulterio por las noches cuando Rin frenó en seco.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Hemos llegado.

- ¿Ya?

- Si.

Y ahí, como si fueran ridículas colegialas, se mantuvieron varios minutos cogidas de la mano, mirando el cruce. No pudo evitar volvérsela a mirar. Y es que era bonita la condenada, con el negro y lacio pelo, con los fríos ojos grises, con los labios marcados de tantos besos que había sido incapaz de controlar –y que sentía que si se controlaba ahora, era por quedar bien – y la mano que la cogía era de largos y elegantes dedos, muy suave y cuidada. Estaba echándole una mirada apreciativa al cuerpo cuando se fijó en algo que colgaba del cinto. Una espada.

- Ese sable... - Saorin se acercó a ella – es igual que el que me dio tu padre el día que me escapé – Y sacó de un bolsillo de al lado de su enorme mochila el arma que le habían dado de prisa y corriendo ese fatídico día.

- ¿¡Mi padre te lo dio!? – Los ojos de Rin se abrieron con sorpresa mirando alternativamente el arma y la cara sincera de su compañera. Después, una sonrisa no pudo evitar aflorar de su rostro, confundiendo a Saorin que la miró interrogativamente – Estos sables... son los que usaron mi padre y mi madre en la pelea que tuvieron antes de casarse.

- ¿Qué? ¿Tu padre ganó a tu madre? – Quien lo hubiera pensado, Quiyon no parecía lo suficientemente fuerte como para vencer a alguien como Kyan-Shin.

- Mi madre le retó en duelo, y ambos lucharon con estas espadas hasta que ella cayó derrotada. Después, siguiendo la costumbre de su pueblo se casó con el. – y Rin movió alternativamente la cabeza – No entiendo como mi padre no ofreció resistencia. Supongo que se debió sentir conmovido por el amor de mi madre.

- Un momento... ¿Tu madre se enamoró de tu padre? – la pregunta, que normalmente sería obvia, parecía normal en la mente de Saorin.

- Pues si. No es normal que una amazona se dedique a llamar en duelo a un hombre si este no le ha hecho algún agravio antes. No si no desea que este le venza y así poder casarse con él. – y Rin miró sus armas – Por eso mi familia conserva estas espadas como símbolo del amor de ambos. Mi padre te la debió dar porque sabía que nosotras también pelearíamos por nuestro amor. – y la sonrisa tímida de Saorin se le contagió.

Saorin inspeccionó el arma que tenia en las manos. Quiyon se la había dado, porque sabía que tendrían que pelear por aquello que querían. Se imaginó la cara de tristeza del hombre al ver volver a su hija con la espada.

- He de marcharme – y besó suavemente los labios de una sorprendida Saorin que aun no parecía creérselo. ¡¡Se iba de verdad!!

- ¿Saorin? – La voz la pillo tan desprevenida que pegó un bote.

Si en la cascada había abierto los ojos como platos, ahora eran gongs de tamaño máximo. El hombre al que había querido más que a nada desde hacia casi tres años, que había perseguido y buscado por toda China se encontraba parado con una bicicleta con el pelo casi hasta los hombros de un castaño que brillaba más claro al sol como briznas de paja. Una barba de tres días y unas gafas de lente pequeña y algo torcidas le daban un aspecto algo desaliñado que contrastaba con la bata blanca que llevaba.

La cara de Saorin se puso de todos los colores y más. No sabía que hacer, ni que pensar, ni que decir, y pareció olvidar completamente la presencia de Rin, ya que ni siquiera notó como esta soltaba bruscamente su mano.

- E-Eiji... – No era una pregunta, era una afirmación. Una afirmación certera y dolorosa.

- ¡Cielos! – soltó mientras se sentaba indolentemente en el asiento de su bicicleta y se echaba el pelo hacia atrás – ¡Madre mía! ¡Hacia siglos que no te veía! – Parecía muy sorprendido.

- Si... –de repente se sintió muy frágil – Un año, 6 meses y 17 días, exactamente.

- Siempre tuviste mejor cabeza que yo – rió ahora echándose para adelante – Eras extraordinaria en la universidad... aunque no sé si continuaste... – y le echó una mirada apreciativa a sus ropas – ¡No sabía que fueras una aventurera! ¿Siguiendo los pasos del maestro? – Rió otra vez, acercándose a Saorin.

Ridículo. Absolutamente ridículo. Ahí estaba ella, manchada con el polvo de un camino recorrido desde hacia mucho tiempo, con las marcas borradas de unas lágrimas que, hasta hacia poco no habían parado de manar... todo eso por el hombre que estaba delante de ella, bromeando como si fueran compañeros de clase que no se veían desde hacía tiempo... ¡¡¡Habían sido muchísimo más que eso!!!

Eiji se dispuso a darle una palmadita amistosa en el hombro, pero algo capturó su mano antes de que pudiera. Eso despertó a Saorin de golpe de su alucinación.

"¡Rin!" Acababa de acordarse de que la amazona no se había ido todavía, y no hacía falta romperse mucho la cabeza para darse cuenta de que estaba furiosa. Los ojos grises relucían como el acero y la mano apretaba brutalmente la muñeca de Eiji.

- No... te... atrevas ... a ...tocarla... – dijo conteniendo algo que Saorin agradeció. Parecía lívida del enfado que tenía – C- como p-puedes...

- ¡Rin! – rápidamente, antes de que pudiera continuar hablando, separó la mano de Rin del brazo del hombre que se frotó la muñeca algo asombrado. La mirada fría de la amazona se posó sobre ella, como pidiendo explicaciones por la interrupción. Esperó que su comunicación de miradas fuera ya lo suficientemente fuerte como para darle a entender que no dijera nada. Su compañera pareció muy ofendida ante eso.

Estaba claro que Rin no entendía como Saorin no se lanzaba a su yugular del insensible que parecía no dar importancia al hecho de que la había abandonado.

- Vaya, Saorin... –dijo él con una gota de sudor en la cabeza – que novia más celosa tienes. – no lo dijo con malicia, pero Rin se tensó de nuevo, como a punto de abalanzarse a por él. Saorin sonrió forzadamente mientras le tiraba de la ropa instándola a calmarse. Estaba claro que la impresión inicial de Rin sobre Eiji no había sido la más favorable del mundo. – ¡Suerte que no le has dicho que soy tu exnovio! – y rió otra vez ante su propia ocurrencia.

.-.-.-.-.

Para cualquiera que no conociera a Eiji pensaría que estaba un poco loco. Reía continuamente y parecía no darle importancia a nada ni a nadie. Demasiado despreocupado, siempre hacía lo primero que se le pasaba por la mente sin pensar en las consecuencias. Saorin lo había definido alguna vez como "El niño más revoltoso del mundo en el peor sitio posible... el cuerpo de un adulto" y Eiji siempre había reído.

Pero reconocía que esta vez, hasta ella misma estaba asombrada. ¿De verdad había olvidado todo lo que se dijeron antes de marchar? Bueno, quizás nada significativo, en realidad no se dijeron si continuaban saliendo o se cortaba la relación. Y parecía que cada uno había entendido cosas distintas.

Todos estos pensamientos corrían a la velocidad de la luz por su cabeza mientras sorbía inconscientemente un té bastante amargo. La luz de la consulta era natural y el calorcito se filtraba por las ventanas abiertas de par en par, para disgusto de la anciana que estaba sentada en recepción.

Lo que más le sorprendía a Saorín era que Rin estaba sentada justo a su lado, inspeccionando con la mirada la consulta y fusilando a Eiji de vez en cuando con sus ojos grises.

"- ¡No puedes negarte a un té en mi consulta Saorin-chan, hace milenios que no nos vemos! Tengo té suficiente para las dos."

"No bueno, es que Rin...bueno...ella..."

"Yo voy contigo." Había respondido secamente

"¿¡Que!?"

Y ahí estaban. No podía negar que se sentía inmensamente feliz de que la separación con Rin se hubiera pospuesto, porque no estaba segura si hubiera soportado verla marchar y tener que enfrentarse a Eiji sola. Aunque era más que evidente que solos no estaban. Eiji nunca se había caracterizado por darle mucho valor a la intimidad, ¡Pero es que ahí solo faltaba el gato!

Mientras su recién estrenada mujer (que había reconocido a Saorin, para su vergüenza...) arreglaba el desordenado botiquín que Eiji llevaba en la parte trasera de la bicicleta, la abuela que se sentaba en recepción parecía encontrar mil y una excusas para entrar en la consulta y oír la conversación. Mientras, la recelosa niña de pelo castaño estudiaba a Rin que le lanzaba miradas de fastidio de vez en cuando ante tal insolencia.

- Así que lo dejaste. – el médico no parecía notar el amargo gusto del té y escuchaba interesado a Saorin. – Eras muy buena, es una lástima.

"¿¡Y por quién demonios te piensas que lo dejó!?" pensaba Rin enfadada. No entendía nada. ¿Por qué Saorin no se rebotaba? A ella le estaba sentando fatal que el hombre no recibiera su merecido. No estaba acostumbrada a callarse tantas cosas...

Y ahí estaba ella, respondiendo dócilmente las preguntas del hombre, tergiversando ligeramente toda la realidad para que no se notara demasiado. Rin no sabía a que se debía, pero sentía una antipatía enorme. Y el hecho de que Saorin pareciera tan embelesada ante él la frustraba aún más.

.-.-.-.-.

En la oscura noche sin luna del pueblo de Miyeng-Suang sólo una oreja entrenada hubiera podido escuchar el silencioso susurro de una puerta al cerrarse. Las luces de la consulta seguían abiertas, y se oían unas apagadas risas en el interior. Se dispuso a seguir caminando cuando notó inmediatamente la presencia de alguien antes de que hablara.

- ¿Te vas? – aunque trató de que no se notara, la voz le temblaba ligeramente.

- Si.

- ¿Y has de hacerlo así? – parecía dolida y la chica morena sintió una punzada de culpabilidad que ocultó muy bien.

- Dime que no es lo mejor. – le retó ella – Parecías muy absorbida por él como para darte cuenta de mi.

Saorin se sorprendió. Pensó en reírse, pero sabía que Rin hablaba en serio. Supuso que no debía entender que lo que sentía eran unos celos enormes.

Trató de explicarse de alguna manera, pero sabía que sería inútil. Notó el suspiro de sorpresa cuando la cogió por detrás y aspiró profundamente el aroma de su suave pelo. Sin embargo, no se resistió. "Vamos mejorando en comunicación" pensó. Rin parecía haber entendido el gesto de devoción y amor por ella.

- Por qué no me has dejado decirle nada – Rin rompió el tranquilo silencio que se había formado después del gesto de Saorin. – Es más tu deberías haberle dicho algo. Y sin embargo estabas ahí... inventándote una estúpida historia...

- Me di cuenta de que en realidad no me importaba – dijo ella después de pensárselo. Había llegado a la conclusión después de haber estudiado su reacción al ataque de Rin. Cuando había despertado de su letargo, le había interesado más Rin, su reacción y su furia, que si Eiji la recordaba o no. – No tenías razón cuando me dijiste que lo había idealizado. Sigue siendo el mismo hombre ideal, despreocupado y alegre que conocí hace años. Pero lo importante... es que todo eso no me importa. – Se apresuró a decir, notando que Rin se había quedado muy callada – Puede ser todo lo ideal que quiera, que solo tengo en mente a una persona.

Obligó a Rin a girarse y cuando sus ojos se fijaron en los claros de ella, comprobó con placer que tenían la misma altura, y que los labios de ella quedaban en la misma línea que los suyos. La amazona estaba intentando ocultar la inseguridad que sentía con un puchero. El gesto le pareció adorable... aunque en realidad, pensó, cualquier gesto de ella se transformaba en "adorable" en el mismo instante en que Saorin lo veía. Y eso solo hizo que demostrarle una cosa... se había enamorado.

- Te abandonó. – Los ojos grises despidieron un aura fría – Lo has estado buscando desde hace un año y medio... ¿Vas a dejarlo así?

- Te he dicho que no me importa... lo único que espero es no tener que buscarte a ti. – y la abrazó fuertemente, como temiendo perderla en cualquier instante. – No puedes irte – dijo débilmente después de notar que Rin la correspondía.

- Me tengo que ir. – se dio cuenta, de repente, que la añoraría mucho una vez se hubiera marchado. Pero ni aun eso la disuadía de su determinación. Ella no sería desterrada. – No he conseguido matarte...

Entonces la puerta se abrió poco a poco, sorprendiendo a las dos chicas.

- Esa era la historia verdadera. – Eiji hizo un gesto apesadumbrado – ya decía yo que no me acababa de convencer tu historia de un suspenso. –y se mesó los cabellos, incómodo al ver que Saorin se había quedado sin habla, avergonzada.

- No quería que te sintieras presionado – empezó a decir – Tienes una vida fantástica, no era el momento para empezar a remover cosas del pasado... olvidadas...

- No para ti, por lo que veo. – y un silencio muy incómodo se instauró entre ambos.

Rin ya estaba dispuesta a coger sus cosas y marcharse cuando el hombre se revolvió de nuevo, más bruscamente el pelo y abría la boca para hablar.

- Oye, Saorin – y la miró fijamente – pensaba... bueno, no sé que pensaba... vamos, al menos no pensaba que te lo tomarías tan en serio, no pensé que fueras tan valiente... lo que has hecho es algo que no se lo hubiera pedido a nadie. Pero yo...

- Eiji.

- ...vamos, que te quería mucho... y aun lo hago, ¡No me vayas a entender mal!

- Eiji...

- Pero cuando me fui no pensé en ningún momento estar llevándome...

- ¡Eiji!

- ¿Qué? – y levantó la cabeza que cada vez estaba más baja debido al mal rato que estaba pasando al decir todo eso. En ese mismo instante estaba recordando la vez que se había declarado a su mujer.

- Está bien – dijo ella tratando de tranquilizarlo – No pasa nada, no me afecta.

- Pero si ella misma ha dicho... – sorprendido, señalo a Rin con la mirada.

- Bueno, digamos que ahora me gustaría cambiarle el nombre – y sonrió, por primera vez en algún tiempo, con auténtica alegría – en vez de "Viaje-estúpido-a-la-búsqueda-de-un-hombre-sin-sentimientos" ahora me gustaría llamarlo algo así como "Viaje-de-entrenamiento-donde-encontré-a-la-mujer-de-mi-vida" ... ¿Qué te parece?

Y para sorpresa de Rin, Eiji rió con una estruendosa carcajada, como si todo el silencio incomodo se hubiera esfumado de repente. Parecía muy asombrada de la manera en que Saorin llevaba todo... ¿De verdad no le importaban un año y medio de viaje? Por infinita vez, comprobó que la chica tenía una manera de pensar bastante distinta a la suya. ¿Habría sido ese hombre quién le había contagiado esa despreocupación?

- Siempre fuiste buena poniendo nombres – y se adecentó el pelo, que había quedado hecho un nido de pájaros.

- Si. – y sonrió dulcemente. Era extraño. Los recuerdos de su relación, antes tan incómodos y dolorosos, habían pasado en un instante, a convertirse en algo dulce.

- Igualmente, Saorin, lo siento. – Rin pensó, a su pesar, que el hombre parecía sincero. Observó un poco incómoda que ambos tenían una comunicación más allá de las palabras muy fuerte. Parecían decirse mucho más de lo que se hablaba.

- ¿Rin? – Saorin si giró alarmada al notar movimiento detrás suyo. Rin había cogido su fardo con una tranquilidad pasmosa. Ninguna expresión cruzaba por su cara.

- Eso no cambia mucho mis planes. – dijo sonriendo tristemente. Al menos, se iba sabiendo que Saorin tenía curadas las heridas. ¿O eso le dolía mucho más? Cuando por fin ya no parecía haber nada que pudiera estar en medio de ambas, llegaba la dolorosa verdad de la partida.

- ¡Rin! – y trató de cogerle la mano para retenerla. Pero Rin parecía hacer caso omiso de los intentos desesperados de ella por retenerla. "No me lo pongas más difícil..." pensaba la amazona.

"Se quiere ir, se va... la perderás..." su mente repetía maquinalmente esas palabras, negándole la euforia de una respuesta... porque tenía que encontrar una solución que evitara un deshonor para Rin, pero que le permitiera seguir con ella "Y es evidente que no me voy a dejar matar..."

¿Pero que mas daba? Si no volvía a tener a Rin con ella... entonces casi prefería dejarse matar por ese sable.

Dejarse matar...

- ¡¡CLARO!! – el grito fue tan fuerte que asustó a Eiji y a Rin. La cara de Saorin parecía haberse iluminado por completo, y Rin pensó sino se había vuelto loca de repente. Quedó bastante sorprendida cuando Saorin se giró hacia Eiji. – Eiji, me vas a tener que devolver el año y medio. – dijo seriamente, aunque sin poder aguantar la sonrisa que nacía de sus labios.

- ¿Devolver? – dijo él también pensando lo mismo que Rin.

Corriendo hacia Rin, le desenvainó el sable sin ningún reparo ni explicación y se acercó rápidamente a Eiji que la miraba aterrado.

En esas, salió la mujer de Eiji y se quedó también petrificada ante la escena. No era muy normal ver delante de una consulta de médico, a una mujer vestida con ropas tradicionales guerreras, un médico con la cabeza parecida a un nido de pájaros y a una chica de ropas gastadas con un sable enorme y una animosa sonrisa.

- Tu eres médico licenciado, verdad?

.-.-.-.-.

El bullicio de la ciudad se veía un poco amortiguado en ese pasaje donde no podían pasar coches. Sin embargo, el ruido de la gente parecía superarlo con creces. Era una calle bastante comercial llena, sobretodo de bares al aire libre, con bonitas mesas redondas de metal y algún parasol de elegantes colores que peleaban, a veces, con las ramas bajas de algún árbol joven.

Las miradas de la gente cercana estaban posadas en las dos mujeres que charlaban animadamente en una de las mesas, enfrente de una brillante copa de batido.

- No pienso hacer eso. – gruñía una.

- ¡Pero es algo típico de hacer en una cita, Rin! – reía la otra mirándola interesada. – Ahora no puedes echarte atrás.

La muchacha de fríos ojos grises le echó una mirada asesina a su compañera. Con el pelo negro lacio y brillante, Rin no había podido dejar del todo atrás los pasadores de pelo y algunos de ellos cogían parte de su pelo dejando caer el otro en una preciosa cascada hasta llegar casi a los hombros. Saorin había conseguido embutirle lo más discreto que había encontrado que no incomodara a la guerrera, y vestía un sencillisimo vestido chino sin ningún ornamento.

Saorin parecía haber cambiado radicalmente. El pelo estaba recogido en un extraño moño que dejaba escapar algunos de sus indisciplinentes cabellos rubiencos. Vestía ropa occidental: una bonita camiseta de tirantes y unos pantalones que no acababan de llegar al tobillo.

- Es lo más vergonzoso que me has pedido hacer hasta ahora. – dijo ella frunciendo los labios disgustada.

- ¿Estás segura? – rió al ver el bote que pegaba Rin cuando acarició sus piernas por debajo de la mesa.

- ¡Saorin! ¡Cuántas veces te he de decir que no hagas eso! – la muchacha parecía horrorizada, con las mejillas coloreadas que, por supuesto, para Saorin solo la hacían más adorable. – Parece mentira que seas tan descarada. – y la miró ofendida mientras jugueteaba con una de las pajitas del batido - Quien lo iba a decir, con lo tranquila y calmada que parecías...

- Es que con la gente que me vuelve loca sexualmente no puedo evitarlo – dijo distraídamente, esperando que surgiera el efecto deseado.

- Sabes... que no me gusta que... digas esas cosas... – dijo susurrante, muy amenazadora. Pero a Saorin no parecían afectarle las amenazas.

- ¿El que? – levanto la supuesta atención que le provocaba el batido para mirar a Rin con fingida sorpresa e inocencia – ¿Atraer sexualmente? ¿Sexo? ¿Sexualidad? – y dio el toque final haciendo un mohín.

La cara de la amazona se volvió de todos los colores mientras giraba la cara ofendida.

- Las chicas de pueblo sois unas mojigatas. – suspiró ella, disfrutando en cada burla de la reprobación de su, y ahora podía decirlo bien, novia. – Y tienes unas piernas demasiado increíbles para resistirse. – Sorbió un poco de batido mientras observaba a la gente pasar. Estaba disfrutando del sol cuando notó a Rin mirarse en los vidrios del bar tratando de que no se diera cuenta.

- ¿Mirando lo bonita que eres? – dijo suavemente, sacándola de las cavilaciones. La mirada de Rin cogió un deje de cansancio.

- Estaba pensando... en que cada día que pasa me parezco más a "ella". – y siguió removiendo el batido. – Quien sabe...

Saorin la miró aprensivamente.

- Ella estará bien... –sorbió un poco de batido – tu padre cuidará de ella.

- Supongo...

- ¿Crees que te creyó cuando se lo dijiste?

- Seguro... sé leer bastante bien a mi madre – y sonrió débilmente ante ese recordatorio – Además tu idea fue demasiado buena. No podría haber sospechado. – y le guiñó un ojo a su compañera que rió.

- Bueno, en realidad fue gracias a Eiji que aceptó.

- Lo único bueno que ha hecho en mucho tiempo – gruñó ella al oír el nombre.

- ¡No me digas que no tiene mérito! – arqueó una ceja divertida ante la reacción de la amazona – Me hizo un certificado de defunción que consiguió hacer firmar a amigos suyos. Me consiguió testigos de mi propia muerte y todo... Y lo de los sables ya fue un colofón. – se palmeó las caderas, divertida – Tu padre es muy inteligente.

- No se como pudo entenderlo enseguida. Creo que ni se lo preguntó. – Sorbió un poco de batido – Cuando llegué con el certificado y saque los dos sables demostrando ya del todo que había conseguido recuperarlos...se supone a partir de tu muerte... Solo me miró y esbozó una sonrisa cuando ella no miraba.

- ¡Y cuando te fuiste de viaje de entrenamiento te los regaló! – y Saorin sonrió orgullosa – Quizás no debió entender muy bien como te lo hiciste, pero supo que nos habíamos salido con la nuestra.

- Si. – y Rin sonrió. Era un gesto que últimamente estaba empezando a aprender. No eran esas sonrisas sarcásticas y orgullosas que mostraba en la aldea, sino una auténtica sonrisa de corazón que hacía brillar a la guerrera de una manera muy especial. También se había ido calmando poco a poco, y su aura de asesina se había ido diluyendo, aunque Saorin sabía que nunca se iría del todo.

- ¿A qué hora llega tu hermano?

- De aquí una hora – respondió mirando el reloj colgado dentro del bar – Seguro que debe estar como un niño con zapatos nuevos. En su vida ha visto un tren. Cuando vea todo esto se va a poner como loco.

- Le gustará, ya lo verás. – y acarició la mano de la chica. – Aunque antes tendrá que recuperarse de la paliza que le voy a pegar. - Y Rin volvió a reír. – ¿Alguna carta más de Shuen-Li y su familia?

- Al final consiguieron salir del pueblo. Parece que Eiji – e hizo una mueca al decir el nombre – consiguió poner a su padre de ayudante en el consultorio. Me dijeron que Shuen-Li tiene madera de médico.

- ¡Vaya, me saldrá una rival profesional!

- Preocúpate antes de acabar la carrera! – la reprendió Rin toda formal mientras Saorin sorbía más batido. Desde que habían llegado a la capital, había insistido en que Saorin siguiera con eso que llamaba "carrera" o lo que fuera para llegar a ser médico.

Rin dejó de juguetear con la pajita y tomó un sorbo de batido.

- Rin. – dijo Saorin mientras acercaba su cara a la de ella con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- ¿Qué? – arqueó una ceja, esperando alguna que otra insinuación o lo que fuera que planeaba.

- Acabas de hacer lo propio de una cita. Has estado bebiendo de un batido compartido – y señaló la copa de batido de donde salían dos coloridas pajitas – Un paso más para la normalidad.

Rin se apartó bruscamente de la copa pero Saorin le frenó el movimiento con la mano para besarla. A ella. A su novia.

Por primera vez, con el tibio sol, en una alegre calle comercial y frente a un delicioso helado y unos deliciosos labios, Saorin pensó que nada podía salir mejor.

**FIN**

**.-.-.-.-.**

**Todo el universo de esta historia nació de la serie de Ranma ½. La idea de una amazona rebelde me la dio Shampoo, y pensé que sería interesante escribir un yuri sobre eso (necesitaba una excusa, quería escribir uno!).**

**¿Y el guía no os suena de nada? Es el mismo que el de Jusenkyo. Y la aldea, por supuesto es la aldea de Shampoo. ¡Y Rin Rin es la misma! Quizás con algunos años de más, aunque aun no tengo claro en que época sucede la historia... **

**En un principio quería hacer algo corto pero está claro que lo de usar personajes originales me mata, porque me pareció frío el no darle carácter almenos a las protagonistas... y así durante párrafos y párrafos. Y aún creo que la relación no me ha salido lo suficientemente creíble porque no le he dedicado más párrafos xD **

**Espero que os haya gustado, y no dudéis en enviarme vuestras opiniones.**


End file.
